Le hasard fait bien les choses
by lucie1411
Summary: "Le hasard, c'est ce qui détermine les grandes histoires d'amour." (L'amour c'est mieux à deux) Ainsi, deux personnes ayant une vie à peu près ordinaire peuvent elles aussi avoir droit à une histoire d'amour épique. Bellarke, Au Moderne. (Attention : fanfiction interrompue, pas de suite avant une durée indéterminée)
1. Chapter 1

**Ce n'était pas la fanfiction que j'avais prévue d'écrire... Mais j'avais cette idée dans la tête et je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire ! **

**Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est encore, j'ai des idées pour une suite mais pas très précises.**

**A vous de me dire si ça vous intéresse et si vous en voulez plus, ou si je le laisse en Os !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Encore 20 stations. Je sens que le trajet va être long.

Je viens de passer la journée la plus désagréable que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de vivre. D'abord ce matin, grâce à ma charmante petite sœur qui a eu l'excellente idée de m'emprunter mon réveil pour être sûre d'arriver à l'heure à son entretien d'embauche, sans avoir bien évidemment pris la peine de me prévenir. Je me suis réveillé avec une heure de retard : et je ne suis _jamais_ en retard. Je me suis préparé le plus rapidement possible, sans même prendre le temps de manger, et me suis dirigé vers ma voiture. Enfin, vers la place où était censée se situer ma voiture ; je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un juron en remarquant un véhicule de la fourrière embarquer ma voiture au bout de la rue. Quel con aussi, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas passé plus de temps à chercher une place au lieu de me garer sur un emplacement de livraison ? La voiture était trop loin pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je m'en occuperai plus tard.

Encore 18 stations.

J'en ai alors été réduit à prendre le métro, sans attendre une minute de plus, j'ai couru à la station la plus proche. Nan mais franchement, il faudra un jour m'expliquer l'intérêt de ce transport ! Il n'y a rien de plus chiant que de se sentir serré entre des inconnus aux allures plus douteuses les unes que les autres, de devoir rester debout pendant 21 stations parce qu'il y a plus de places assises, et d'avoir à supporter les discussions barbantes de gamines allant au lycée, les conversations téléphoniques des salariés qui n'hésitent pas à gueuler dans leur téléphone sans la moindre gène, ou encore les notes dissonantes sortant d'un accordéon tout bonnement ridicule.

Encore 17 stations.

Je suis arrivé au bureau avec deux heures de retard, et me suis fait engueuler par mon patron. Comme si ça m'arrivait souvent d'être en retard ! Alors que je devais avoir une place importante dans le démantèlement du trafic de drogue sur lequel mon service travaille depuis plusieurs mois, Marcus Kane a décidé de confier ma place à John Murphy pour que j'apprenne de mes erreurs ! Celui-ci s'en est tant vanté que j'ai eu du mal à me retenir de lui foutre mon point dans sa gueule. J'ai dû me résoudre à passer ma journée à écrire des rapports de police, en compagnie de Wick qui était beaucoup trop surexcité à mon goût. Sans cesse à me parler de sa nouvelle petite amie, qui est soit disant trop belle et trop drôle et trop sexy et gnagnagna. J'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'il se la ferme. Heureusement, il a fini par se taire quand je lui ai demandé de me la présenter, vu qu'elle était si parfaite que ça. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui réserver un sourire narquois en le voyant baisser les yeux, bafouiller, pour ensuite changer de sujet de conversation. Mais après tout je le comprends, Bellamy Blake est tout de même réputé pour son succès auprès des femmes !

Encore 15 stations.

Alors que je pensais que ma journée ne pourrait être pire, ma sœur m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle avait eu un accident en chemin vers son entretient. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, et je m'apprêtais à accourir la rejoindre pour m'assurer qu'elle aille bien lorsqu'elle se contenta de me dire « Mais non ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien ! C'est juste ma voiture qui a eu de légers dégâts… ». J'étais plutôt rassuré sur le coup, jusqu'à ce que je voie les _« légers dégâts »_ dont elle parlait, sur une photo qu'elle m'a envoyée. La carrosserie était entièrement défoncée, les vitres brisées, et l'intérieur dévasté ! Je n'osais imaginer le coût des réparations. Une voiture que je lui avais offerte pour son anniversaire... Et il aura fallu qu'elle la casse le jour même où je me suis fait enlever la mienne !

Encore 13 stations.

Alors que je me dirigeais de nouveau vers le détestable train sous-terrain, il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Nan mais quel cliché… Et quelle journée de merde ! Je me suis donc mis de nouveau à courir vers la station, descendant les escaliers en trombe, passant les contrôles le plus rapidement possible, pour pouvoir enfin prendre place dans le premier wagon. Et me voilà désormais ici, dans ce putain de métro, à attendre que le temps passe en me ressassant mes mauvais souvenirs.

Encore 12 stations.

Je m'ennuie. Heureusement que je suis assis, sur un strapontin certes, mais au moins assis. J'entends mon voisin cracher ses poumons dans ma direction, et regrette aussitôt ma dernière pensée ; il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je sois debout en fait. Il faut que je pense à autre chose, que je trouve quelque chose pour me distraire. Je lève alors les yeux et observe. Je remarque les gens qui se regardent furtivement, s'étudient, détournent le regard dès qu'on s'intéresse un peu trop à eux. Je m'amuse à imaginer leur vie. Tiens, cette vieille dame par exemple. Elle prend un air renfrogné en regardant quelque chose sur son portable, je parie qu'il s'agit d'une photo coquine envoyée par son mari ! Cela n'a pas l'air de l'émoustiller plus que ça, le pauvre. Mais c'est sans doute dû au fait qu'elle le trompe… Je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Lui. Un air pervers affiché au visage, un costume trois fois trop grand pour lui, des cheveux grisonnants. Ils feraient un couple parfait, oui je suis sure qu'ils sont amants ! Je rigole à l'idée, puis jette un regard dégoûté à mon voisin pris de nouveau par une quinte de toux.

Encore 10 stations.

Je continue mon observation, à la recherche cette fois-ci de jeunes femmes qui pourront alimenter des fantasmes d'autant plus intéressants. Je repère une brune installée en face, à gauche de ma position. Elle est assez sexy et doit avoir dans la vingtaine, environ cinq ans de moins que moi je dirais. Elle sent mon regard poser sur elle, relève ses yeux noisettes et je lui fais un sourire charmeur accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Ses joues rosissent d'un coup et elle baisse le regard dans l'instant. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle me regarde de nouveau. Ses joues sont encore colorées, elle me sourit légèrement, et bats doucement des cils. Ah la la je ne m'en lasserai jamais, les femmes sont tellement prévisibles ! Je lui lance alors un regard hautain et détourne mon attention d'elle. Faudrait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées non plus.

Encore 9 stations.

Je regarde désormais devant moi et me trouve face à une vision beaucoup plus intéressante. En effet, une jeune femme blonde précédemment cachée par des passagers qui viennent de descendre, se tient debout prêt de la porte. Ce qui me surprend le plus, en dehors de sa beauté époustouflante, est son regard. Elle me fixe, me scrute même. Cela me donne l'impression qu'elle cherche à lire à travers moi. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils et semble être en grande réflexion, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. Je frissonne légèrement et détourne le regard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Depuis quand le célèbre Bellamy Blake trouve-t-il une femme « adorable » ? Je me reprends et replonge mon regard dans le sien. Elle veut jouer à ce jeu-là ? Très bien. Il faut qu'elle sache que je gagne toujours. Je me plonge dans ses yeux bleus et remarque qu'elle ne baisse pas son regard pour autant. Je lui fais un sourire narquois et la vois lever un sourcil. Intéressant. Je tente un clin d'œil, et elle lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Je fais la moue. Je pensais que la voir regarder ailleurs me satisferait davantage. Elle fait désormais tout pour éviter mon regard. Ce que cette fille peut être agaçante !

Encore 7 stations.

J'en profite pour la détailler. Quoi que je puisse en dire, elle est vraiment adorable. Des boucles blondes encadrent son doux visage à la manière d'une princesse de conte de fée… Son jean et sa veste ne me laissent malheureusement pas voir grand-chose de ses formes, mais je me laisse aller à mon imagination, lui attribuant des courbes parfaites et inconcevables. Je ferme les yeux et soupire d'aise… Quand soudain, une furieuse douleur me sort de ma rêverie ; quelqu'un vient d'oser me marcher sur le pied ! Dans un autre contexte, j'aurais peut-être laissé passer, mais je suis de trop mauvaise humeur.

« Et, tu te prends pour qui là ? »

J'observe le gamin devant moi me regarder anxieusement, l'attention de la plupart des passagers se porte sur moi mais je m'en fou. Ce petit merdeux ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il commence à ouvrir la bouche, à la recherche de ses mots, lorsqu'une femme remarque quelque chose dans ses mains et commence à s'indigner.

« Mon porte-monnaie, ce jeune garçon m'a volé mon porte-monnaie ! »

Je réagis alors instinctivement. Le métro arrive à la station, les portes s'ouvrent. Mais alors que le collégien s'apprêtait à partir en courant, je me lève et lui fais une clé de bras ! Je récupère le porte-monnaie et murmure quelques mots à l'oreille du garçon.

« Rentre chez toi petit merdeux, et ne t'avise plus jamais de marcher sur le pied d'un flic! »

Le jeune hoche la tête, et s'élance à la seconde même où je le lâche.

Encore 6 stations.

Je me retourne et tend le porte-monnaie à la femme qui venait de se le faire voler. Elle me regarde d'un air admiratif et reconnaissant.

« Oh merci monsieur, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous n'aviez pas été là! »

Je la regarde assez perplexe et vois qu'autour d'elle, tous les passagers ont le même sourire béat. Ils pensent vraiment que mes paroles étaient destinées à l'aider ? Je croise alors le regard étonné de la belle blonde. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire victorieusement, j'ai réussi à attirer son regard !

« Mais c'est tout à fait normal, c'est mon travail vous savez. »

Je lui montre mon insigne de policier et elle pousse un « Oh ! », suivi par les autres passagers du métro. Certains m'applaudissent même.

Je me tourne de nouveau vers la créature de rêve qui se trouve en face de moi et la voit me sourire timidement, je lui fais un sourire ravageur et elle lève de nouveau les yeux ciel. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle semble plus amusée qu'autre chose. Je m'apprête à me diriger vers elle, lui adresser la parole, au moins lui demander son nom, lui dire qu'elle est belle peut-être, et ensuite lui donner mon numéro. Mais non, rien ne tout cela n'arrive, car au moment où j'allais avancer, le métro s'arrête de nouveau et ma belle inconnue descend sans un regard pour moi. Je la regarde à travers les vitres marcher d'un pas rapide en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Le métro redémarre et je continue de regarder dans sa direction, il me semble la voir se retourner et croiser mon regard ! Ou bien n'était-ce peut-être qu'un rêve.

Plus que 5 stations. Le trajet ne m'a pas paru si long que ça.


	2. Chapter 2

**Après avoir bien réfléchi, j'ai choisi d'alterner les point de vue de Bellamy et de Clarke ! A partir de maintenant, je préciserai à chaque fois de qui il s'agit. Il y aura sans doute le point de vue d'autres personnages aussi.**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_5 jours plus tard_

**Pdv Clarke**

Un coup de crayon, les contours d'un visage apparaissent.

Je vais la tuer. Oui vraiment, c'est la seule solution. Raven Reyes je te préviens, tiens toi sur tes gardes ! Nan mais franchement, comment peut-elle être aussi égoïste ? Elle n'aurait pas pu réfléchir deux secondes, se dire que peut-être que Clarke elle aussi pouvait avoir des choses à faire ? Des choses autrement plus importantes que de s'envoyer en l'air avec son copain ! C'est sur que c'est facile pour elle, elle a fini ses études de mécanique spatiale et elle a un métier maintenant. Mais moi c'est pas encore mon cas, je viens de commencer ma première année de médecine en spécialité médecine légale, je ne peux pas me permettre de foirer mes premiers examens !

Un coup de crayon, les traits du visage commencent à se distinguer.

Et encore si ce n'était que ça, je l'aurais peut-être pardonnée. Mais non, il aura fallut qu'elle me gâche toute ma semaine ! Dès lundi, j'ai été obligée de prendre une douche glacée parce que madame s'était fait plaisir en prenant un bain d'eau chaude. Mardi, elle m'a empêchée d'aller à l'exposition de peinture qui m'intéressait tant, tout ça parce qu'elle avait oublié ses clés à l'intérieur de l'appart ! Mercredi elle a décidé d'inviter Monty et Jasper chez nous. Je la revois encore, avec ses yeux de merlans fris, _"Allez Clarke, s'il te plait ! Tu verras ça va être fun ! Je te promets qu'ils rentreront pas trop tard et que tu pourras réviser."_ 3h du matin. Ils ne sont partis qu'à 3h du matin, alors que je devais être debout à 6h30... Bon, jeudi ça allait ; elle a passé la soirée chez son nouveau copain et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle avant le lendemain soir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle aurait pas pu aller chez son copain ce soir aussi ?

Un coup de crayon, des yeux sombres se détaillent.

Vendredi elle m'a forcée à aller voir un film de guerre spatiale au cinéma, j'ai rien compris à l'histoire et je n'ai même pas pu dormir à cause du gamin derrière moi qui n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups de pieds dans mon siège. Samedi, elle m'a suppliée de garder sa petite cousine à sa place pendant toute la soirée parce que, je cite : _"De toute façon, c'est pas comme si t'avais quelque chose de mieux à faire !"_. Et ce soir, me voilà obligée de passer ma soirée dans un café à dessiner au lieu de réviser pour mes examens. C'est à se demander pourquoi je l'ai acceptée comme colocataire !

Un coup de crayon, des cheveux décoiffés sont travaillés.

Enfin je dis ça, mais en vrai je l'adore. Au début c'était pas l'amour fou entre nous deux, et ça se comprend. Quand elle a appris que son petit copain l'avait trompée avec moi, elle s'est instantanément mise à me détester ; sans chercher à savoir si j'étais au courant ou non du fait qu'il ait déjà une copine. Et de mon côté, savoir qu'elle me détestait ne m'a pas vraiment poussée à être sympa avec elle... Mais au fur et à mesure on a fini par trouver un terrain d'entente : Finn nous avait brisé le cœur à toutes les deux. Alors on s'est vu une fois dans un bar et on a passé la soirée à boire et à dire du mal de lui ! Et depuis on s'est beaucoup rapproché, et même si elle a un caractère de merde je sais que je ne suis pas facile moi non plus, alors disons qu'on se supporte mutuellement.

Un coup de crayon, de légères taches de rousseur sont ajoutées.

J'observe mon dessin et replonge dans mes pensées. Le garçon du métro. Je ne parviens pas à l'oublier. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je croise un beau garçon, mais celui-ci je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête. Peut-être parce qu'à côté de ça j'ai vraiment passé une semaine de merde ? Je ne sais pas. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai senti qu'il était différent. Il n'avait pas une beauté traditionnelle, mais un tel charisme émanait de lui qu'il était difficile de ne pas le remarquer. J'ai tout de suite su que je voudrai le dessiner, alors je l'ai regardé attentivement de sorte à me rappeler de tous ses traits avec précision. Ses cheveux, ses épaules, ses lèvres, ses yeux. Lorsqu'il m'a regardé, j'ai su que jamais je ne pourrai détourner le regard. Il avait un regard magnétique qui exprimait tant de choses à la fois... Tout d'abord une confiance en soi extrême, allant même jusqu'à de l'arrogance, pouvant lui donner un air de crétin fini. Mais derrière ça, j'y ai aussi vu de la colère et de la souffrance... Comme si la vie s'était montrée injuste envers lui. Alors même s'il s'est comporté comme un con, il m'a intriguée.

Un coup de crayon, les ombres se peaufinent.

J'inspecte à nouveau mon dessin. Non, ça ne va pas. Il y a quelque chose qui manque. Son regard à lui était enflammé ! Celui-ci est juste vide. Je soupire. Moi qui ai la réputation de réussir à faire transparaître les émotions des gens à travers leurs yeux, avec lui je bloque totalement. Si seulement je pouvais le revoir...

"Bonsoir, nous sommes tous deux contrôleurs sanitaires de l'Haccp. Pourriez-vous nous faire visiter vos cuisines s'il vous plait ?"

Je lève la tête pour voir Jasper et Monty complètement paniqués. Ils sont tous deux serveurs dans le café de l'Arche pour payer leurs études, c'est pour ça que je viens toujours ici. En tout cas, ils ont pas l'air de savoir quoi faire face au jeune homme qui vient de parler. Il est brun, plutôt mince, et a un nez assez pointu. Il n'a pas l'air très agréable. Je sens un regard peser sur moi, et tourne légèrement la tête pour observer la personne qui l'accompagne. Non. C'est impossible. Je dois être en train de rêver. Je ferme les yeux, et les rouvre. Rien n'a changé. Cette silhouette, ces traits, ces yeux... Je les reconnaîtrai entre mille. Le garçon du métro.

Il me fixe, on dirait qu'il a vu un ange. Son collègue bouge, il suit le patron du café vers les cuisines. Mon bel inconnu ne le suit pas. Il reste debout, sans bouger, à me regarder.

"Euh... Clarke, tout va bien ?"

Je sors de ma transe et regarde étrangement Monty qui vient de me parler en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Mon inconnu n'a pas bougé. Je peux encore sentir l'intensité de son regard me brûler le visage.

"Clarke, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu connais cet inspecteur de l'hygiène ?"

Je tourne soudainement la tête vers le garçon du métro et le regarde suspicieusement. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche... Depuis quand est il contrôleur sanitaire ? Je me souviens parfaitement de ce qu'il a fait dans le métro, sa plaque... Je me lève.

"Monty fais attention, cet homme n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être, il est po-"

"Clarke ! Ça fait longtemps !"

Je reste bouche bée. Les mots ne veulent plus sortir de ma gorge. Mon inconnu, mon bel inconnu, s'est jeté dans mes bras ! Je peux sentir les muscles de ses bras maintenir mon dos, il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux et j'en profite pour respirer son odeur... Son odeur est indéfinissable, mélange de parfum et de sueur : tout en lui respire la masculinité. Il me prend l'envie de capturer cette odeur, de la placer dans un bocal et de la garder rien que pour moi, odeur incomparable et irrésistible. Il se recule, je suis presque déçue. Il me regarde d'un air presque suppliant, mais je ne comprends pas. Non je ne comprends pas. Nous aurait-il menti dans le métro ? Tout ça pour faire son intéressant ? Moi qui m'étais mise à penser qu'il était un héros. Il reprend la parole, de sa voix grave et profonde qui m'avait tant manquée.

"Hm. Alors ça va ? Ça te dirait qu'on sorte prendre l'air, histoire tu sais... Qu'on rattrape le temps perdu ?"

Je le regarde d'un air dégoûté, cet homme est un menteur. Un manipulateur hypocrite qui veut toujours se faire remarquer. Il attend quoi de moi ? Que je le suive dehors et que je l'excuse de s'être fait passer pour un policier ? Il va peut-être même me demander de ne pas le balancer à son patron, tiens ! Ce serait la meilleure celle-là. Je me décide enfin à lui répondre d'une voix sarcastique, et à l'humilier. Devant tout le café. Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à pas se foutre de moi !

"Alors comme ça on est policier hein ?"

Il me lance un regard meurtrier, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le café, il détourne le regard. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. A l'entente de ma phrase, le barman a levé la tête, a laissé tomber tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains, et a commencé à partir en courant. Mon inconnu le suit tout d'abord du regard et crie à son collègue qui était parti en cuisine.

"Murphy, on le tient ! Il se barre, dépêche !"

Sans un regard pour moi, il part à la poursuite du barman. L'homme du nom de Murphy sort des cuisines et bloque l'entrée du café, le barman part en arrière et se dirige vers la sortie de secours mais mon inconnu le bloque. Il lève alors une arme dans la direction du barman et j'entends des clients du café pousser un cri. Monty et Jasper m'ont tirée en arrière et m'entraînent vers les cuisines. Mais non, je me défais de leur emprise et retourne dans la salle : je veux voir la suite. Mon inconnu prend la parole.

"Placez vos mains derrière la tête et agenouillez vous."

Le barman s'exécute. Pendant que le garçon du métro le vise de son arme, Murphy lui met des menottes et lui parle.

"Cage Wallace, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous connaissez vos droits ? Très bien ! Alors foutons le camps d'ici."

Le propriétaire du café sort alors des cuisines et s'adresse aux deux jeunes hommes.

"Y-a-t-il un problème messieurs ?"

"Rien qui vous concerne. Nous sommes de la police, nous allons nous occuper de son cas." répond mon inconnu en montrant sa plaque.

Alors comme ça il était vraiment policier... Ça veut donc dire qu'il ne m'a pas menti, et que tout à l'heure il était juste sous couverture. Je sens une douce chaleur monter en moi et je soupire, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point tout ceci avait pu m'affecter. Je me sens tout de suite mieux. Il se tourne ensuite vers Murphy et reprend la parole.

"Ecoute Murphy, tu peux t'occuper de lui tout seul nan ? Il est tard là, et j'ai des choses à faire."

Murphy hoche la tête et me regarde en levant un sourcil. Il repart ensuite en direction de la sortie accompagné de Cage. Mon inconnu se tourne enfin vers moi... Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière en voyant son regard : il n'est plus que haine et colère. Tout signe de fragilité a disparu, il ne reste plus que de l'irritation et de l'agressivité. Lorsqu'il reprend la parole, la rage respire dans sa voix.

"Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?"

"Euh je... Quoi ?"

"Tu savais très bien que j'étais policier, alors pourquoi t'as agi comme ça ? T'es débile ou quoi ?"

"Je ne savais pas forcément que..."

"Joue pas à ça avec moi. C'est pas parce que t'as des allures de princesse que t'as le droit de faire ce genre de chose ! Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi il a faillit s'échapper ?"

"Mais je n'y peux ri..."

"Comment ça t'y peux rien ? C'est pas toi qui t'ai mise à crier à qui voulait bien l'entendre que j'étais un policier peut-être ? T'aurais pas pu réfléchir deux secondes au moins ? Mais nan, c'était trop te demander ! Madame pense que le monde entier tourne autour d'elle ! Et bien je suis désolée de te l'annoncer Princesse, mais c'est pas le cas !"

Je n'en peux plus, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Cet homme est immonde, j'ai passé une semaine de merde, et je n'ai même pas pu réviser pour mes examens !

"Et toi t'es qui pour me parler comme ça hein ? Je ne te permets pas ! Vous avez réussi à le rattraper nan ? Alors tout va bien ! Maintenant laisse moi tranquille."

Je sens une larme coulée sur ma joue. Nan mais quelle idiote, il faut que je sorte.

"Euh je... Ça va ? Ecoute, excuse moi je voulais pas te mettre dans cet état là. Attends, ne t'en vas pas !"

Je m'arrête d'un coup et lui parle sans même prendre la peine de me retourner.

"Et pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que, je... J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi depuis qu'on s'est vu dans le métro. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrivais pas à t'oublier. J'étais vraiment frustré de ne pas avoir pu te parler et... Désolé pour mon comportement. Je sais que j'ai agi comme un con mais il fallait absolument qu'on attrape ce type, et j'étais un peu sur les nerfs."

Pendant son discours, je ne suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Alors comme ça, lui aussi a pensé à moi... Mais non. Il faut que je me le sorte de la tête, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Un homme qui n'est pas capable de gérer ses émotions, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

"Et bien ce n'est pas mon cas, désolé."

Je m'en vais et sens de nouveau son regard me transpercer. J'entends sa voix une dernière fois.

"Attends, tu ne veux pas me donner ton numéro au moins ?"

Quel con.

Je sors du café et me dirige vers chez moi.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Merci beaucoup à bibou1234, Melan et Miy pour vos reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous a plu ^^**

**Freya : Contente que ça t'ai plu *-* je me suis inspirée d'une de tes idées pour le prochain chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira ;) Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Monty, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! On ne les a pas beaucoup vu dans ce chapitre mais je les ferai intervenir par la suite. Merci pour ta review, toujours aussi géniale !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pdv Bellamy**

Je la regarde sortir du café la tête haute. Elle fait la fière, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, elle doit sans doute être en train de pleurer. Elle semblait vraiment mal tout à l'heure...

Elle a un beau cul en tout cas.

C'est là que je réalise que je viens de tout faire foirer. Après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, je n'ai plus aucune chance avec elle... J'en reviens toujours pas. Bon ok, j'avoue, je me suis peut-être un peu laissé emporter sur le coup. Il n'empêche que je me suis excusé après ça, et que j'ai même été jusqu'à lui faire une déclaration ! Comme si Bellamy Blake était du genre à s'humilier ainsi devant une femme ; d'habitude ce sont elles qui se mettent à genoux devant moi, pas le contraire. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle a décrété ne pas être intéressée par moi...

Elle a cru que j'avais pas vu clair dans son petit jeu ? Que j'avais pas fait attention à ces regards langoureux ? Que j'avais pas remarqué à quel point les battements de son cœur se sont accélérés quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras ? Et puis, je suis désolé, mais il est scientifiquement impossible qu'une jeune femme tout à fait saine d'esprit résiste à mon charme. A moins que... Mais cela voudrait dire... Mais oui c'est ça ! C'est fille est folle. Complètement dingue. C'est la seule possibilité.

Je souris à ma découverte, même si je reste quelque peu insatisfait. Cette fille, Clarke, m'a vraiment mis en rogne tout à l'heure ; et elle est tellement belle. Clarke... C'est marrant je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je l'imaginais plus avec un prénom qui fasse plus garce ou bien princesse. Mais en même temps j'aime bien. Oui, ça lui va bien.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, quelque chose attire mon regard. Un papier, sur la table de Clarke. Intrigué, je m'approche et me trouve face à une vision qui me coupe le souffle : un dessin. De moi. Tellement ressemblant... Je prends la feuille dans ma main et la rapproche de mon visage. Les traits sont précis, les détails sont parfaits, elle a même pensé à dessiner mes taches de rousseur. Je n'y connais peut-être pas grand chose en dessin, mais je peux dire qu'elle est douée... Je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit tout à l'heure. Alors comme ça, ce n'est pas son cas, hein ? La garce. Je laisse échapper un rire moqueur. Notre rencontre l'a autant marquée que moi en fait, la seule différence c'est qu'elle, elle ne l'assume pas.

Je plie la feuille en quatre et la range dans ma poche arrière d'un geste frénétique. Et merde, je pense beaucoup trop à elle, c'est pas normal. Jamais je ne me suis autant pris la tête pour une fille. En même temps d'habitude c'est plus simple. Je vois une fille qui me plait, je lui fais un sourire, elle se retrouve dans mon lit, et puis adieu. J'en ai marre de penser à elle et à sa voix, de rêver d'elle en train de lever les yeux en l'air et de me sourire, de l'imaginer en face de moi avec ses boucles blondes ondoyant le long de la silhouette. Il faut que je l'oublie. Et la seule solution pour ça c'est que je la retrouve, que je me la fasse, et que je ne la revois plus jamais.

Oui c'est ça... Je te retrouverai Clarke, je t'offrirai la plus belle nuit de ta vie, et je pourrai enfin t'oublier !

* * *

_5 jours plus tard_

J'ai peut-être été un peu trop optimiste. 5 jours que je la cherche, et toujours pas de nouvelle. J'ai passé mes soirées à boire du café infecte à l'Arche dans l'espérance de la voir passer la porte ; au lieu de ça, je n'ai croisé que des vieux ou des gamins. Cette fille me pourrie la vie, mais il faut que je la retrouve... J'ai même été jusqu'à supplier les deux serveurs débiles de m'en apprendre plus sur elle ! Mais ils n'ont rien voulu me dire ; même contre de l'argent. Je suis désespéré.

"Hey Bellamy, ça va ? T'as l'air en forme dis moi !"

Je lance un regard assassin à Wick, je ne suis pas d'humeur à l'entendre déblatérer sur sa copine aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à l'entendre tout court en fait.

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?"

J'essaye de faire ressortir mon ressentiment dans ma voix, mais vu le sourire qu'il m'adresse, il faut croire qu'il ne comprend pas le message.

"Toujours aussi direct à ce que je vois ?"

"Toujours aussi perspicace."

"Ahah, toi et ton humour !"

Je pousse un soupir, ce mec me gave. Et j'ai encore un dossier à remplir sur Cage Wallace.

"Bon aller accouche. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Eh bien... J'aurais un service à te demander."

"Sans blague."

Il ne relève pas mon commentaire et reprend après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

"Est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir à un dîner au café de l'Arche ce soir ? Parce qu'en fait ma copine, tu sais celle dont je t'ai parlé, et bah elle a une meilleure amie qui est célibataire et elle aimerait bien lui faire rencontrer quelqu'un, parce qu'elle doit se faire pardonner deux trois-"

Je n'hésite pas à le couper, ce mec parle beaucoup trop.

"Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ?"

"Et bien non. A la base j'avais plutôt pensé à Murphy mais il a une obligation ce soir, alors je me suis dit que toi tu pourrais peut-être le remplacer... S'il te plait dis oui, il faut vraiment que je trouve quelqu'un !"

J'en reviens pas. Nan mais il me prend pour qui ? Il cherche vraiment à me caser avec une vieille fille désespérée ? Comme si j'étais intéressé par les lots de consolation lorsque je peux avoir les plus belles femmes du monde en un sourire.

"Wick, tu crois sincèrement que je m'intéresse aux femmes délaissées ?" répliquais-je d'un ton agacé.

"Mais tu ne la connais même pas ! Elle est blonde, et vraiment très belle, elle s'appelle Clarke, et elle est très intelligente, elle est docteur et elle vient tout juste de se spécialiser en médecine légale, elle et Raven sont vraiment..."

Lorsque j'entends le nom de Clarke, j'ai l'impression de défaillir. Y aurait-il une chance que cette Clarke soit la même que _ma_ Clarke, la garce aux allures de princesse qui hante mes pensées depuis maintenant bientôt deux semaines ? Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. En même temps, une belle blonde du nom de Clarke ça ne court pas les rues, et la chance semble être de mon côté en ce moment... Je reprends mes esprits en entendant les derniers mots du monologue de mon collègue.

"En bref, cette fille est parfaite !"

Je hausse un sourcil. Cette situation me réjouie, mais je préfère cacher mon jeu pour pouvoir en retirer le plus possible : autant en profiter au maximum.

"Tu auras beau me dire tout ce que tu veux Wick, tu te rends bien compte que tu me demandes de gâcher ma soirée et de jeter de l'argent en l'air pour une fille que je ne connais même pas ?"

"Je sais mais... Je te paierai le repas ! Aller Bellamy dis oui, je te revaudrai ça."

En voyant mon regard hésitant, Wick ajoute qu'il écrira tous mes prochains rapports à ma place si j'accepte. Et c'est avec un soupir exaspéré, qui cache en fait un véritable sentiment de victoire, que je conclue notre accord.

"Ok, j'accepte... Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi hein !"

"Oh merci Bellamy, t'es un chic type tu sais ?"

"Je sais, je sais."

Qu'il s'en aille !

"Bon je dois y aller !On se rejoint à 20h au café, ça te va ?"

Il s'en va et se dirige vers son bureau sans même attendre ma réponse. Super, enfin un peu de calme. Plus que trois heures avant le moment de vérité...

* * *

_Trois heures et quinze minutes plus tard._

Je lève les yeux et regarde l'enseigne qui surplombe la porte : "_Viens faire un tour à l'Arche ! Tu verras, c'est Archi bon !"_. Je lâche un petit rire, j'ai passé toutes mes soirées de la semaine ici mais je ne l'avais jamais remarquée. C'est dingue comme tout peut paraître différent quand vous êtes sur le point de vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, j'ai passé la semaine à attendre ce moment. Et si cela se passait mal ? Et si ce n'était pas elle ? Et si je la faisais encore pleurer ? Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir davantage qu'un homme derrière moi prend la parole d'une voix impatiente.

"Bon, tu comptes l'ouvrir cette porte oui ou merde ?"

Je me tourne vers l'homme, mais celui-ci me passe tout de suite devant et entre dans le café sans que je puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit. Je me décide finalement à le suivre, et je balaie la salle du regard. Je la repère immédiatement, mon regard est irrésistiblement attiré par elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je la vois, elle a l'air d'être en grand débat avec un des deux serveurs. Elle porte une magnifique petite robe noire moulante, et je constate que les courbes que je lui avaient prêtées n'ont rien à envier aux siennes. Elle s'est aussi faite une véritable coiffure de princesse ! Les mèches qui encadrent habituellement son visage ont maintenant étaient rassemblées à l'arrière de son crane en une petite tresse et des boucles blondes continuent de reposer délicatement sur ses épaules et sur son dos. Ses yeux bleus-gris pétillent et ses joues sont légèrement colorées, ce qui contraste délicieusement avec son teint clair et pur : cette fille est la beauté incarnée.

Elle ne semble pas m'avoir remarquer.

Alors que je m'approche vers elle et que je m'apprête à lui adresser la parole, une personne m'interrompt dans ma démarche. C'est Wick qui s'est levé pour me faire une accolade ; tiens je l'avais pas remarqué celui-là.

"Bellamy, enfin là ! Tu as 15 minutes de retard, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais..."

Je me recule pour avoir une meilleure vision de la scène qui se passe derrière lui. J'entends quelques mots échangés par Clarke et le vendeur.

"Je suis désolée Jasper mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à me décider..."

"Prends ton temps Clarke, je t'écoute."

"Eh bien tu vois, l'entrecôte me tente bien, mais je n'ai pas envie de purée avec. Je pourrais pas avoir des haricots verts à la place ?"

"Clarke, tu sais bien comment est le chef... Il déteste qu'on lui change ses plats ! Tu peux toujours avoir un gigot d'agneau avec des haricots verts par contre ?"

"Hm. Non ça ne va pas. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir de viande finalement. Du saumon vous avez ?"

"Evidemment ! Et tu le veux avec quoi ce saumon ?"

"Du riz, ce serait parfait. Oh et pour la cuisson, je vois que vous faîtes du saumon à la poêle. A la vapeur, c'est possible ?"

Je regarde la scène avec amusement, quelle princesse ! Wick me secoue légèrement.

"Oh eh, Bellamy, d'abord en retard et maintenant perdu dans le vague ? Je ne te reconnais plus !"

Je fixe toujours la jeune femme, et décide de ne pas prendre en compte la deuxième remarque de mon collègue.

"J'aime me faire désirer."

Je donne alors une attention particulière à la suite des événements. Je regarde Clarke lever la tête soudainement et croiser mon regard. Je vois différentes émotions traverser ses yeux, tout d'abord de la surprise, puis de l'envie, et enfin un dégoût pur et simple.

"Oh non pas lui."

Sa voix me ramène à la réalité. Je la regarde déposer son menu sur sa table, se lever précipitamment, lancer un regard empli d'excuses à la jeune femme à côté d'elle - très sexy soit dit en passant, Wick ne m'avait pas menti sur ce point - et s'en aller. Je me donne une baffe mentale. Mais merde Bellamy, fais quelque chose ! Elle me frôle en se dirigeant vers la sortie mais m'ignore totalement ; je sens des frissons me parcourir le corps à la suite de ce contact. Cette fille va finir par me tuer...

"Clarke attends !"

Je pose ma main sur son bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Je la retiens fermement.

"Lâche moi, je dois partir."

"Tu dois ? Ce n'est pas ce que semble penser ton amie."

Je désigne de la tête la jeune femme en question -Raven je crois ?- qui se prend la tête dans les mains, tandis que Wick a passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Je vois au visage de Clarke qu'elle commence à culpabiliser, alors je décide de continuer sur ma lignée.

"Regarde la, la pauvre ! Elle qui tenait tant à te faire plaisir..."

Clarke se pince les lèvres, mais ne réplique toujours pas.

"Tu sais ce qu'elle est en train de se dire là ?_ 'Moi voulais la voir heureuse pour me faire pardonner de tout ce que j'ai pu les faire, et bien je n'ai réussi qu'à la mettre en rogne ! Elle doit me détester maintenant...'_"

En rapportant les paroles de la belle brune, je prends une voix aiguë et féminine pour être plus crédible. Alors que je m'attendais à voir Clarke fondre en larme et partir s'excuser auprès de son amie, je la vois me regarder en haussant un sourcil et se mettre à éclater de rire !

Je prends un air renfrogné, rien ne se passe comme prévu... Et cette fille est en train de se moquer de moi ! Mais quand je la vois reprendre son souffle tout en me souriant sincèrement, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour et de laisser échapper un petit rire. Sa bonne humeur est contagieuse. Après avoir repris son calme, elle me regarde dans les yeux et me répond enfin.

"Tu as raison, je ne tiens pas à lui faire de peine."

Je lui fais désormais un sourire ravageur et reprend la parole.

"Et puis, il y a quand même pire que de devoir passer la soirée avec moi, non ?"

J'hésite à lui parler du dessin, mais quand je la vois rougir doucement je me dis qu'il est beaucoup plus amusant de la taquiner ainsi. Elle garde cependant la tête froide et me répond d'une voix cassante.

"Oui effectivement, j'aurais aussi pu passer la soirée avec un tueur en série. Quoi que, peut-être aurait-il été au moins un peu plus intéressant que toi ?"

"Ah je vois, c'est donc ce genre de choses qui t'excites..."

Elle rougit de plus en plus intensément mais ne lâche pas mon regard. C'est moi qui m'en détourne pour me rapprocher de son oreille ; je lui caresse doucement son bras nu de ma main qui la tenait encore.

"Mais tu sais, on dit souvent qu'entre policiers et tueurs il n'y a qu'un pas. Je pourrai toujours le franchir, si c'est ce que tu veux..."

J'entends son souffle s'accélérer, et alors que je pensais avoir enfin réussi à la séduire, elle me repousse subitement. Sans croiser mon regard elle se dirige vers sa meilleure amie et Wick, les joues en feu. C'est qu'elle a du mal à se décider la garce... J'ai envie de continuer à m'amuser avec elle.

Elle se rassoit sous le regard ébahi de Raven et je prends place en face d'elle.

"Désolée Raven de m'être emportée ainsi, je l'ai confondu avec un type que je ne supporte pas. Mais j'ai dû me tromper..."

Clarke doit sans doute être la plus mauvaise menteuse que je n'ai jamais vu ! Sa voisine la regarde légèrement suspicieuse, mais elle ne semble pas lui en tenir rigueur car elle lui fait un grand sourire reconnaissant. Après un petit silence, c'est finalement Wick qui prend la parole.

"Bon et bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je propose qu'on passe aux présentations ! Moi je m'appelle Kyle Wick et je suis policier. Je travaille avec Bellamy ici présent et je sors avec la femme la plus merveilleuse, plus connue sous le nom de Raven !"

Cette dernière glousse et roule des yeux sous les compliments de son petit ami.

"C'est bien Kyle, mais je crois qu'ici tout le monde te connait, alors je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincue de l'utilité de ton intervention !" lui répondit-elle moqueuse.

Raven se tourne ensuite vers moi, et me fait un grand sourire espiègle.

"Moi c'est Raven. Je travaille dans la mécanique spatiale et je suis la colocataire de ma charmante voisine que voici, qui se trouve être beaucoup plus intéressante que moi !"

Clarke rougit encore davantage, si cela est possible ; elle ne veut toujours pas croiser mon regard. Après un silence qui me parait interminable, elle prend enfin la parole en me fixant de nouveau dans les yeux. C'est une nouvelle Clarke, confiante et froide, qui prend désormais la parole.

"Clarke Griffin, médecin. Ravie de te rencontrer."

Elle me lance un sourire hypocrite qui a le don de m'agacer ; tous les regards sont maintenant tournés vers moi. Elle veut jouer à la maligne ? Elle devrait pourtant finir par comprendre qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec moi.

"Moi c'est Bellamy, je travaille avec Wick. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Clarke, tu es absolument ravissante."

Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir tandis que Raven pousse un petit "_Ooooh."._ Elle lève ensuite un sourcil à mon attention, et je lui fais un sourire irrésistible. Elle n'a pas fini de voir ce qui l'attend... Je serai un tel gentleman ce soir, qu'elle ne pourra plus me résister bien longtemps ! C'est un des deux serveurs qui vient interrompre notre bataille de regard.

"Oh bonsoir, vous devez être le retardataire ! Avez vous fait votre choix ?"

Je lance un regard assassin à l'asiatique qui vient de parler, il a pas remarqué que j'étais occupé ?

"Mettez moi votre plat du jour, ce sera parfait !"

"Très bien monsieur, désirerez vous autre chose ?"

"Peut-être un dessert tout à l'heure oui, mais je verrai ça plus tard."

"Très bien monsieur. Merci monsieur."

Clarke regarde la scène d'un air amusé et rigole doucement lorsque le jeune homme fait tomber son calepin par terre. Elle se penche pour le ramasser et me donne ainsi un magnifique angle de vue...

"Tiens Monty, et fais un peu plus attention à ce que tu fais à l'avenir !"

Le jeune homme hoche la tête en signe de reddition et se dirige vers les cuisines. Je la regarde, elle sourit encore.

"Autoritaire ?"

Son sourire disparaît, et elle me regarde d'un air condescendant.

"Exigeante, c'est tout."

Je lui fais un sourire goguenard, et la vois lever les yeux en l'air : bingo. Ça m'avait manqué. Raven qui n'a rien manqué de notre petit aparté, s'adresse alors à moi.

"Tu sais, Clarke fait du dessin, et elle est très douée !"

Oh oui je sais. J'en ai la preuve même dans ma poche arrière ; son dessin ne m'a pas quitté depuis 5 jours.

"Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que tu aimes dessiner ?"

Elle rougit de nouveau, c'est tellement facile. Cependant, elle répond sans défaillir d'une voix assurée.

"Eh bien un peu de tout, même si j'ai une affection particulière pour les paysages. J'aime bien aussi faire des portraits, essayer de faire transparaître les émotions et le caractère d'une personne à travers son regard... J'aime faire vivre mes dessins."

Je la vois se détendre au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle. Elle finit même par esquisser un sourire, j'aimerais qu'elle me parle de sa passion encore et encore, mais elle finit par s'arrêter. Heureusement, l'étincelle dans ses yeux n'a pas encore disparu.

"Alors pourquoi es tu médecin ?"

Ma question semble la prendre au dépourvu, mais je continue.

"Tu m'as bien dit que tu étais médecin non... Pourquoi n'es tu pas devenue dessinatrice plutôt ?"

Elle me sourit mais l'étonnement transparaît dans ses yeux. Elle parait vraiment surprise, mais dans le bon sens du terme. J'adore voir son visage changer selon les différentes émotions qu'elle exprime : toujours une nouvelle facette, toujours une nouvelle couleur, mais toujours aussi belle.

"C'est une très bonne question, j'ai beaucoup hésité à vrai dire. Mais il est vrai que ma mère y tenait vraiment... Elle est médecin elle aussi."

"Je vois. Et tu ne regrettes pas ta décision parfois ?"

"Au début, un peu si. Alors que je révisais mes premiers examens comme une dingue, je m'imaginais au même moment avoir des examens de dessin à la place : un pur bonheur. Mais au fur et à mesure je me suis rendue compte de deux choses. Tout d'abord, je pense que faire du dessin mon activité professionnel aurait gâché tout ce qui me plait dedans : la liberté, la passion. Et puis ensuite, j'ai commencé à découvrir à quel point l'idée de devenir médecin me plaisait. Aider les gens, les soigner, comprendre ce qu'ils ont, ce qu'ils ont eu. Comprendre pourquoi... Alors non je ne regrette pas."

Je la fixe le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle s'enflamme en défendant ses convictions. Elle me regarde, ouvre la bouche, la referme, ferme les yeux et reprend la parole.

"Excuse moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je te raconte ma vie depuis tout à l'heure alors que tu n'en as absolument rien à faire."

"Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai au contraire trouvé cela très intéressant. Tu es passionnante Clarke."

Elle me sourit timidement, cela me rappelle la première fois où je l'ai rencontrée. Cela va faire maintenant bientôt deux semaines. Je ne cesse de me dire que tout ce que je fais est calculé, que si je continue comme ça je vais enfin pouvoir me la faire, que tout ça est faux et que cette fille est une pimbêche, mais j'ai l'impression de me mentir à moi-même.

La soirée se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Wick n'arrête pas de faire des blagues douteuses, Raven se fout de sa gueule, Clarke suit le mouvement et moi je souris à Clarke. Je lui glisse des tas de compliments tout au long de la soirée et la voit se relaxer au fur et à mesure ; elle n'hésite cependant pas à me faire des remarques acerbes dès qu'elle en a l'occasion, mais je crois que j'aime ça. On en apprend un peu plus sur la rencontre de Raven et Wick, qui se sont en fait trouvés dans un accident de voiture ! La voiture de Wick est apparemment rentrée dans celle de Raven, et alors qu'ils réglaient les détails des frais à apporter, Raven aurait fini par lui proposer de le dédommager... en nature !

Raven est drôle, sexy et entreprenante : le genre de femme que j'adore. Mais pourtant, je n'arrive pas à détourner mon attention de Clarke... Cette fille me rend dingue.

Notre repas est aussi rythmé par les diverses interventions de Monty et Jasper ; il n'y en pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Quand c'est Jasper qui oublie le sel, c'est ensuite Monty qui le renverse sur la table. Quels idiots... J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils s'entendaient très bien avec Raven et Clarke et qu'ils passaient souvent leur rendre visite dans leur appart', je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Maladroits et surexcités... Ils me font penser à ma sœur. Je suis sur qu'ils s'entendraient bien !

Alors que le repas touche à sa fin, je remarque que Wick et Raven sont partis les premiers et nous ont laissés seuls dans le café. J'aide Clarke a mettre sa veste et me délecte de son rire qui emplit mes oreilles.

"Et bah dis moi, je ne te savais pas aussi gentleman !"

"Tu ne sais pas grand chose de moi."

Je lui tiens la porte et elle sort dehors, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres.

"Tu as sans doute raison..."

Très bien, c'est le moment ou jamais. Je me rapproche d'elle et place mes mains sur sa taille, elle semble quelque peu déconcertée. Je lui parle de ma voix grave et basse que les filles trouvent si sensuelle.

"Tu veux que je te raccompagne en voiture ? Je t'ai entendu dire à Raven que tu comptais rentrer en métro, mais il est tard. Ce n'est pas prudent. Ça pourrait même te permettre d'apprendre encore davantage à me connaître..."

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et la sent se retirer de mon emprise en enlevant mes bras de sa taille.

"C'est très gentil mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, je suis assez grande pour rentrer seule."

Non mais c'est pas possible... J'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait ! Je me suis montré gentil, patient, gentleman, et tout ça pour quoi... Tout ça pour qu'elle me repousse encore une fois !

"Nan mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi est ce que tu me repousses à chaque fois alors que je sais très bien que tu es intéressée par moi ?!"

Elle est interloquée par mes paroles. Mais il faut croire que la seule chose qui la marque vraiment sont les derniers mots que j'ai prononcé.

"Comment ça je suis intéressée par toi ?"

Elle le fait exprès ou quoi ? Très bien. Elle l'aura voulu ! Je sors le dessin de ma poche arrière et lui agite triomphalement en face du visage.

"Et c'est ça c'est quoi alors ? Ce n'est pas une preuve de ton intérêt pour moi peut-être ?"

Elle rougit violemment, mais cette fois-ci de la colère a pris la place de la simple gêne. Elle m'arrache le dessin des mains, le roule en boule et le jette par terre.

"Comment se fait il que tu aies ça avec toi ?... Mais dans tous les cas tu te trompes. Il faudra que tu apprennes que le physique ne fait pas tout !"

"Mais donc... tu me trouves beau ?"

Mon sourire hautain a réapparu, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

"Et après tu oses me demander pourquoi est-ce que je te repousse à chaque fois..."

Et c'est le regard plein de haine qu'elle me tourne une nouvelle fois le dos et s'en va sans dire un mot en plus. Et merde, j'ai encore tout fait foirer.

Elle a vraiment un beau cul en tout cas.

* * *

**C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit *-* ! Mais il est vrai que je ne savais pas trop où le couper... J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas !**

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, l'ont mise en favoris, ou l'ont commentée ! C'est très encourageant ^^**

**A bientôt !**

**Réponses aux guest :**

**Bibou1234 : Contente que ça te plaise ! Je vais essayer de publie chapitres par semaine, même comme je ne suis pas trop du genre à m'avancer ce sera peut-être un peu aléatoire. Je vais quand même faire de mon mieux !**

**Freya : Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié la suite ;) Pour du Linctavia tu as remarqué que pour l'instant aucun des deux personnages n'a vraiment été introduit... (Quoi que.) mais cela ne saurait tarder ! J'espère que la suite te plait, et oui pour le dessin c'était prévu ;) Je ne compte pas m'arrêter ne t'inquiète pas !**

**Miy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plait toujours autant *-* !**


	4. Chapter 4

_6 jours plus tard_

**Pdv Clarke**

Je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre et résonner à travers mon corps ; mes poils se hérissent et un léger frisson me parcourt. Je ne parviens pas à me décider... Excitation ou anxiété ? Ce qui est sur, c'est que je suis impatiente ! Cela fait si longtemps que je m'y prépare. Il a tout d'abord fallut que je me décide, puis que je me fasse accepter, et voici maintenant l'instant de vérité ! J'espère avoir fait le bon choix. Je pénètre dans le bâtiment en face de moi, me renseigne à l'accueil sur le département qui m'intéresse, et rentre dans l'ascenseur pour accéder au troisième étage. J'en profite pour inspecter une dernière fois ma tenue : j'ai opté pour un simple chemisier blanc, une jupe noire droite et des escarpins noirs. Mes boucles blondes sont retenues par une queue de cheval et je me suis légèrement maquillée. J'espère avoir ainsi l'air un peu plus vieille et sérieuse. Il faut absolument que je fasse bonne impression...

L'ascenseur s'arrête, les portes s'ouvrent. Je prends une grande inspiration et m'entraîne à faire un sourire qui ait l'air sincère et naturelle. Je me répète ces mots dans ma tête : _Bonjour je suis Clarke Griffin, ravie de vous rencontrer. _Il faut que je fasse attention à ma voix. Je me rappelle ce que m'a dit ma mère ce matin, il faut que j'articule bien et que ma voix soit posée. Je dois aussi faire bien attention à ne pas trembler et à ne pas faire de gestes qui impliqueraient une anxiété quelconque. La voix et le corps d'une personne sont ses plus grands traîtres, il faut absolument que je m'en méfie !

J'observe rapidement la salle dans laquelle je viens d'entrer. A ma gauche et à ma droite se trouvent des rangés de bureaux souvent occupés, au milieu se tiennent deux personnes en train de s'entretenir face à un grand tableau blanc rempli de noms, de photos, et de dessins que je ne comprends pas. Personne ne fait attention à moi. J'avance donc vers le bureau de ce qui semble être une secrétaire, et alors que j'allais me présenter, un homme sort subitement d'une salle située au fond de la pièce et m'interpelle.

"Mademoiselle Griffin je présume ?"

Un grand silence se forme dans la salle, et je sens tous les regards se tourner moi. L'homme qui vient de m'interroger doit avoir la quarantaine, il est vêtu tout de noir, en accord parfait avec ses cheveux, et est entouré par un aura d'autorité : aucun doute là dessus, il s'agit du patron. Il fronce les sourcils et semble attendre quelque chose ; ma réponse sans doute. Je secoue légèrement la tête et me reprend.

"Euh oui c'est bien-"

"Très bien. Venez dans mon bureau. Vous autres, remettez vous au travail."

La secrétaire me fait un sourire compatissant et retourne sur son ordinateur. Je remonte l'allée entre les bureaux et sens des tas de regards posés sur moi. Je contourne le tableau, continue à faire quelques pas en évitant les regards des gens qui me fixent, et arrive enfin face à la porte de l'homme qui vient de me parler. Je prends une grande inspiration, souffle fort, fais un grand sourire et me répète encore et encore ces mots dans ma tête : _Bonjour je suis Clarke Griffin, ravie de vous rencontrer. _Je lève mon poing pour toquer à la porte mais une voix venant de l'intérieur de bureau ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

"Entrez."

Je déglutis, et ouvre la porte doucement. Je rentre dans la salle, referme la porte derrière moi et me retrouve seule face à l'homme qui me scrute du regard. Je me sens tout de suite moins à l'aise, mais je lui fais mon plus grand sourire.

"Bonjour je suis Clarke Griffin, ravie de vous ren-"

"Oui oui je sais qui vous êtes, mais asseyez vous en face de moi plutôt, nous avons quelques points à discuter."

Je me renfrogne, il m'a coupée dans ma réplique ! Je m'assois sur le fauteuil qu'il m'a indiqué et l'écoute reprendre la parole.

"Comme vous vous en doutez je suis Marcus Kane, capitaine du service de la brigade criminelle. C'est avec moi que vous avez discuté par mail jusque ici."

Il fait soudainement plus attention à moi et je peux suivre son regard en train de parcourir mon corps, allant de mon visage jusqu'à mes pieds.

"Hum, oui, cette tenue ça n'ira pas du tout. Tachez de faire un peu plus attention pour les jours à venir." continue-t-il d'un ton las.

Je rougis violemment, je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème avec ma tenue ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à la choisir.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi cette tenue m'empêcherait de faire votre café ou de vous apporter des photocopies."

Mon ton sec semble le prendre au dépourvu, alors je tente de me rattraper en lui faisant un sourire angélique, auquel il répond par un sourire hypocrite.

"Oh mais c'est vrai, je ne vous ai pas dit. Je ne serai finalement pas votre directeur de stage."

"Pardon ?" m'étranglé-je.

"Oui. Monsieur Blake, un de mes lieutenant, tenait tout particulièrement à s'occuper de vous. Contrairement à moi, il agit aussi sur le terrain. Vous comprenez sans doute mieux maintenant en quoi cette tenue pourrait se montrer embarrassante."

Toute nervosité m'a désormais quittée. Je suis seulement ébahis par cette nouvelle, sans trop savoir si je devrais plutôt m'inquiéter de mon futur directeur de stage, ou plutôt me réjouir à l'idée de pouvoir assister à une inspection médico-légale en directe ! Tout ceci me laisse confuse. Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre brusquement me tire de mes pensées.

"Oui Monsieur, vous m'avez fait demander ?"

Une voix masculine que je ne connais que trop bien s'est élevée dans mon dos. Oh non ce n'est pas possible... Dîtes moi que je rêve.

"Monsieur Blake, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Un meurtre vient d'être signalé. L'agent Wick est déjà mis sur l'affaire, j'aimerais que vous lui demandiez de vous briefer et que vous vous déplaciez sur les lieux du crime avec le lieutenant Murphy."

"Bien Monsieur. Autre chose ?"

Je peux sentir son regard me transpercer le dos, ou peut-être que je me fais des idées. Je tâche de me faire toute petite en ruminant ma mauvaise humeur. Moi qui pensais être tranquille avec Marcus Kane, il aura fallut qu'il me change de directeur de stage et qu'il me mette avec _lui_. Cela fait six jours depuis notre dernière rencontre- une véritable catastrophe ! Et depuis, j'étais à peu près parvenue à le faire sortir de mes pensées. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que cela tombe encore sur lui ? A ce stade là j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ne puisse s'agir que du simple hasard... Une malédiction a du être posée sur moi, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement !

"Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Je suppose que vous souhaitez rencontrer votre stagiaire ? Elle s'appelle Clarke Griffin et vient de débuter sa première année de médecine légale. Vous n'avez qu'à l'emmener sur les lieux du crime, je suis sûre qu'Indra acceptera de lui montrer deux trois choses qui pourraient l'intéresser."

"Cela me semble être une excellente idée."

Je peux presque entendre le sourire de Bellamy tandis qu'il prononce ces paroles ; cela m'irrite au plus au point.

"Mais je croyais que mon stage ne commençait que lundi, et puis vous l'avez dit vous-même : ma tenue n'est pas du tout adaptée !"

Bellamy laisse s'échapper un petit rire moqueur, ce qui m'exaspère encore davantage. Et je suis censée le supporter pendant un mois ? Non vraiment, ça ne va pas le faire. Marcus Kane reprend la parole.

"Lundi, Jeudi, c'est du pareil au même. Vous voulez assister à un examen médico-légale oui ou non ?"

Je baisse les yeux et bredouille un _"Oui"_, cet homme me met vraiment mal à l'aise.

"Alors c'est parfait. Quant à vous, je peux vous faire confiance pour bien vous occuper de la demoiselle ici présente, n'est-ce pas ? En plus elle semble avoir presque votre âge, si c'est pas merveilleux !"

"Vous pouvez compter sur moi."

Marcus Kane esquisse un sourire, qui retombe à la seconde même où il reprend la parole.

"Vous pouvez disposer."

Je n'ai aucune envie de me retourner. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il s'agit d'un rêve ou que j'ai simplement confondu sa voix avec celle d'un autre. J'ai terriblement peur de me retrouver en face de l'homme arrogant et hypocrite qui ne semble jamais vouloir me laisser tranquille. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je me lève, me tourne, et me dirige vers la porte en tachant de garder les yeux fixés au sol : je ne veux pas le voir.

Evidemment, Bellamy ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire un commentaire lorsque je le frôle.

"Moi je l'aime bien ta tenue, tu sais." murmure-t-il.

Nan mais quel crétin immature ! Je lui lance un regard courroucé, et le voit me sourire : encore et toujours. Si seulement ce sourire pouvait disparaître de sa figure... En tout cas, plus aucun doute. Il s'agit bien de lui. Je pousse un soupir et sort du bureau suivi par mon nouveau directeur de stage.

Alors que je rentre dans la pièce et que je vois tous les policiers s'affairer au téléphone ou sur leur ordinateur, je me sens perdue. Je laisse Bellamy passer devant moi, et en profite pour détailler sa tenue. Un blouson noir, un t-shirt gris et un jean noir. Peut-être basique, mais tout semble le mettre en valeur. Je n'ose imaginer ce que cela donnerait sans aucun vêtement... Je secoue la tête, je me suis encore laisser distraire ! Un mois à ces côtés, ça va être long.

Je le suis d'un pas assuré et me place à côté de lui en face du tableau. A sa gauche se trouvent Kyle Wick, le petit ami de Raven. Quel soulagement de voir une tête connue ! Il me fait un grand sourire lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, auquel je réponds par un sourire contrit en désignant du doigt Bellamy. Un homme prend soudainement la parole en me tendant sa main pour que je la serre.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle John Murphy. Tu dois être la nouvelle stagiaire c'est ça ? Mais attends, je te connais toi !"

Son expression s'est changée subitement, il paraît tout de suite beaucoup moins chaleureux. Je le reconnais aussi du deuxième soir où j'ai rencontré Bellamy ; il était en couverture avec lui.

"Oui c'est ça. Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin, et encore désolée pour la dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas faire foirer votre couverture..."

Il pousse un léger grognement, mais Bellamy l'empêche d'en dire plus en prenant la parole.

"Bon c'est super, maintenant que les présentations sont faites j'aimerais bien entendre ce que Wick a à nous dire sur l'enquête !"

"Merci." répondit Kyle avec un sourire reconnaissant "Bon alors je vais vous faire un bref résumé parce que je sais que vous êtes attendus sur la scène du crime. Nous avons deux sœurs, Anya et Lexa Grounders de leur nom de jeune fille, qui sont toutes deux mariées et vivent ensemble dans une grande demeure familiale qu'elles se partagent. Leurs maris respectifs sont Gustus Wood et Lincoln Reaper. Vous suivez ?"

Je fais de mon mieux pour prendre des notes sur mon carnet pendant qu'il parle, mais il va beaucoup trop vite ! Bellamy et le lieutenant Murphy semblent cependant parfaitement à l'aise et ils hochent la tête gravement. Kyle reprend la parole.

"Très bien. Anya a été retrouvée morte ce matin dans la demeure familiale par son mari Gustus, à priori tuée par une balle dans la poitrine. Je n'ai pas plus d'informations pour le moment, Indra est déjà en route. Vous pouvez aller la rejoindre !"

C'est en silence que je suis de nouveau Bellamy qui se dirige vers l'ascenseur accompagné du lieutenant Murphy. Celui-ci s'arrête soudainement et je manque de lui rentrer dedans.

"Merde, j'ai complètement oublié d'apporter mon dernier rapport à Kane ! Partez devant je vous rejoins."

Il n'est pas sérieux... Pourquoi tant de malchance ? L'ascenseur s'arrête, les portes s'ouvrent, Bellamy entre à l'intérieur et je fais de même, tout en évitant de croiser son regard. Les portes se referment et l'ascenseur commence à descendre. La tension est électrique, jamais un silence ne m'a semblé plus pesant. Je me caresse nerveusement le bras, et repense à toutes les fois où Bellamy Blake s'est montré odieux envers moi. Mais rien n'y fait, je ne parviens pas à oublier ses regards si intenses, ni sa déclaration maladroite, et encore moins le profond intérêt qu'il semblait me porter alors que je lui parlais de ma passion. Je déteste cet homme, il me fait devenir tout ce que je n'aime pas ! Une petite idiote, superficielle et naïve. Bellamy Blake est un con, c'est la seule chose que je dois savoir. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'apprête à prendre la paroles, mais l'ascenseur s'arrête enfin. Je suis à la fois rassurée et déçue qu'il n'ai pas eu le courage de me parler.

On sort de l'ascenseur et c'est toujours en silence qu'il m'emmène jusqu'à sa voiture. Il m'ouvre la portière du passager à l'avant, je m'installe, il démarre. Le silence se fait de plus en plus oppressant : je n'en peux plus !

"Cla-"

"Bell-"

Il me lance un regard en coin, nous avons pris la parole en même temps. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire face à l'étrangeté de la situation, il me rejoint aussitôt. Ça nous fait du bien. Ses traits de détendent et il sourit tout en ne perdant pas la route de vue.

"Toi d'abord." me dit-il.

"Non toi."

Il pousse un soupir, mais répond tout de même à ma requête.

"Quelle princesse." commence-t-il entre ses dents avant de continuer plus sérieusement. "Ecoute Clarke... Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, j'ai merdé. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours pendant dans ton absence et je me suis fait la réflexion que j'ai vraiment agi comme un con."

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire."

Il me lance un regard haineux, mais ne tient pas compte de ma remarque.

"Je disais donc, vu qu'on va devoir se fréquenter pendant un mois, il faudrait peut-être qu'on mette nos différents de côté et qu'on reparte à zéro."

Je lâche alors dans un rire ironique.

"Qu'on reparte à zéro ? Nan mais tu m'as prise pour qui ? Je me comporte peut-être comme une 'princesse' comme tu dis, mais je suis loin d'être conne."

"Mais oui Clarke, je le sais bien... Je voulais juste dire qu'il serait plus agréable pour tout le monde si on arrivait à se supporter sans que tu aies constamment envie de me tuer !"

"Mais j'ai constamment envie de te tuer !"

Bellamy qui semblait alors au bord de la crise de nerfs, se reprend et part à la place dans un gros fou rire. Je suis gênée, j'hésite entre rire avec lui ou garder un air renfrogné pour lui faire partager tout mon mépris. Je me décide pour un entre deux, et lève les yeux en l'air tout en ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de poindre sur mes lèvres. Ce qu'il peut être agaçant ! Pendant qu'il reprend son souffle et se passe une main dans ses cheveux de jais, je continue.

"Ce que tu peux être lunatique toi alors."

"Ce que tu peux être coincée toi alors."

"Coincée, moi ?"

Il regarde encore la route mais je peux voir son regard s'éclairer et un sourire amusé ne veut plus quitter ses lèvres.

"Exactement. Toujours à rester sur tes positions, jamais ouverte à l'inconnue. Tu iras pas loin si tu continues comme ça princesse. Il faut que tu te libères un peu ! On est jeune, on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut !"

"Et c'est avec ce genre de discours que tu gagnes l'approbation des autres ? Parce que, je suis désolée, mais je trouve ça complètement débile, et aussi totalement hypocrite. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?"

"Tu vas me le dire de toute façon." marmonne-t-il sous mon regard énervé. J'ignore sa remarque.

"Je pense que te dire que je suis coincée te rassure, cela expliquerait pourquoi je n'ai pas répondu à tes avances jusque là. Tu n'arrives pas à te faire à l'idée que peut-être que le problème ne vient pas de moi, mais plutôt de toi ! Je me trompe ?"

Il ne semble plus savoir quoi dire, victoire ! En même temps je crois que je préfère quand il parle. Parce que, même s'il a la mine renfrogné, en voyant ainsi ses bras musclés qui s'actionnent sur la volant, ses boucles noirs dans lesquelles j'ai tant envie de passer mes doigts, et ses taches de rousseurs qui parsèment son visage, j'ai tout de suite beaucoup plus de mal à former des pensées cohérentes. Il entrouvre la bouche et s'apprête à répliquer, mais il se reprend en voyant qu'on se rapproche de la scène du crime. Il se gare, sort de la voiture, et vient m'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la portière. Sans un mot ni un regard, il part dans la direction de la grande demeure qui se tient en face de nous.

Il a l'air vraiment vexé.

Je le suis tant bien que mal à travers la foule de passants et de journalistes qui s'est assemblée en face de la maison. Il montre son badge et me fait passer derrière les contrôles de police. La porte est ouverte, on arrive dans l'entrée et on se dirige vers la droite. Je frissonne, il fait froid ici ; j'aurais mieux fait de prendre une veste. Je suis alors prise d'un haut le cœur et oublie tout ce qui me préoccupait jusque là. Au centre du salon est allongée une femme. Si de loin, on pourrait penser qu'elle s'est tout simplement endormie sur le tapis, on remarque en se rapprochant qu'elle a en fait les yeux ouverts et un regard vide et terrifié. Du sang séché entoure un trou dans sa poitrine. J'ai déjà vu de nombreuses images bien pires que celle-ci en cours, mais rien ne m'avait paru aussi vrai. La mort respire dans cette salle.

Des flash me viennent soudainement. Deux hommes. Un coup de feu. _Bang._ Du sang. Des cris. Des pleurs. Du noir.

Je sens quelqu'un me secouer doucement l'épaule, je sors de ma torpeur, lève la tête, et rencontre le regard inquiet de Bellamy. Il faut croire qu'il ne m'en veut plus trop. Il enlève alors son blouson et le place délicatement sur mes épaules. Je le regarde faire sans bouger, ahurie. Il se passe alors une main dans les cheveux et répond à mon questionnement silencieux.

"Tu avais l'air d'avoir froid."

Nan mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait là ? Il ne fait aucune remarque sur mon absence momentanée ; il m'étonnera toujours. Je resserre la prise de son blouson contre moi et me sens tout de suite mieux. Son odeur m'avait manquée... Je lui fais un sourire reconnaissant auquel il répond par un hochement de tête.

"Bon, tu vois cette femme là bas ? Elle s'appelle Indra, c'est notre médecin légiste. Elle n'est pas très agréable mais elle devrait pouvoir répondre à toutes tes requêtes. Moi je vais aller voir cet homme là qui est en train d'interroger le mari de la victime. Quand Murphy arrivera, on partira à la recherche d'indices. Fais bien attention à là où tu marches, ne touche à rien sans avoir mis de gants au préalable et ne déplace rien. Voilà, maintenant fais ce que tu as à faire."

Je n'avais jamais vu Bellamy comme ça, aussi professionnel et sûr de lui. Enfin si bien sur, je l'avais déjà vu sûr de lui, mais cela n'avait jamais semblé autant justifié. Il est à sa place ici et il sait ce qu'il a à faire. Je lui lance un sourire timide et hoche la tête pour lui signaler que j'ai compris ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je me dirige donc vers Indra, et sort ensuite mon carnet de notes pour pouvoir détailler chaque étape de son inspection.

"Qui es-tu ?" me demande-t-elle d'un voix dure sans relever la tête.

"Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin ! Je suis étudiante en médecine et je viens de commencer ma première année en spécialité médecine légale. Je suis actuellement en stage avec le lieutenant Blake, est-ce que je pourrais assister à votre examen ?"

Elle me parait étrangement plus tendue lorsqu'elle entend ma dernière phrase, elle relève la tête et jette quelques coups d'œil inquiets autour d'elle. Elle se reconcentre, me lance un regard haineux, et replonge son regard sur le cadavre.

"Très bien. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te détailler ce que je fais étape par étape, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une gamine comme toi."

Je ne me laisse pas perturbée par sa remarque et me prépare à noter tout ce que je vois. Je me rends bien compte qu'il ne s'agit que d'un simple examen préliminaire, mais il joue un rôle déterminant pour la suite de l'enquête vu qu'il est censé apporter la date du décès ! Elle vérifie d'abord la température du corps, puis examine les tâches verdâtres qui commencent à apparaître sur les bras nus de la victime ; elle doit être morte depuis au moins trois jours. Elle prélève ensuite un peu de sang à l'aide d'un coton tige qu'elle range ensuite dans un bocal. Une fois qu'elle a terminé ses manipulations, elle se lève et se dirige vers Bellamy. Je me lève à mon tour et écoute son diagnostique.

"Cette femme est morte dans les 24 à 48h qui ont précédées la découverte de son corps. Je ne pourrai vous donner des détails plus précis qu'une fois que j'aurai pu l'examiner plus en profondeur."

48h ? Mais il me semble pourtant que de telles marques n'apparaissent sur le corps qu'au bout de trois jours de décomposition ! Bellamy a un air renfrogné tandis qu'il regarde le lieutenant Murphy extraire une balle d'un mur. Je me rapproche de lui et place alors ma main sur son torse pour le tirer de ses pensées. Il me regarde subitement, stupéfait par mon geste. Je remarque alors à quel point nos corps sont rapprochés l'un de l'autre ; ma main qui se voulait réconfortante me parait tout de suite plus intrusive. Je peux sentir tous ses muscles saillants à travers son t-shirt... Je retire brusquement ma main et me racle la gorge. Je me sens rougir fortement : il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose à dire !

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Il parait de plus en plus interloqué. Nan mais quelle idiote ! C'est beaucoup trop personnelle comme question : il faut que je me reprenne !

"Je veux dire... Est ce que vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes ?"

Voilà ça c'est bien. Professionnel, sérieux, simple. Tout moi quoi.

"Et bien oui, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne me plait pas. J'étais persuadé que c'était le mari Gustus le meurtrier, c'est toujours le mari dans ce genre de cas, mais il a passé la semaine à un séminaire pour son travail. Ce qui signifie qu'il n'a pas pu commettre le meurtre..."

"Qu'en est-il de la sœur ?"

"Pareil, elle a passé les quatre derniers jours chez sa cousine dans le Sud."

"Il ne reste donc plus que..."

"Le mari de la sœur, Lincoln. Mais ça n'a aucun sens. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler mais on verra bien."

J'aime bien ce Bellamy, il parait plus mature et plus réfléchi. Enfin plus mature...

"Et pourquoi tu dis que c'est toujours le mari ? Les flics utilisent vraiment ce genre de clichés ?"

Il me sourit amusé.

"Disons seulement que les flics utilisent souvent leur instinct."

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer quelque chose lorsque je vois un nouvel homme se diriger vers nous. Il est particulièrement musclé et de nombreux tatouages parcourent son corps. Il est totalement inexpressif, ce qui lui donne un air encore plus dangereux. Bellamy me lance un regard inquiet et se place devant moi dans un geste protecteur. L'homme vient s'adresser à lui.

"Monsieur Blake, on m'a dit de venir vous voir. Je suis Lincoln Reaper."

"Très bien, attendez moi là je reviens tout de suite."

Sans un mot, il me tire par le bras et m'entraîne à l'écart.

"Ecoute moi bien princesse, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Cet homme, je le sens pas du tout. Alors tu ne t'approches pas de lui, c'est compris ?"

"Mais... Je ne peux pas assister à votre entretien au moins ?"

"Clarke, non c'est non. Est ce que je me suis montré assez clair ?"

Nan mais quel con. C'est quoi cette attitude surprotectrice à laquelle j'ai droit là ? C'est un nouveau genre qu'il veut se donner ? Et bien merci, mais je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule. Je lui lance un regard hautain et sort de cette maison prendre l'air. L'atmosphère ici est étouffante, j'ai besoin de calme.

Je m'assois sur le perron de la demeure et m'installe confortablement, de façon à profiter au maximum du soleil de printemps qui crépite sur ma peau. Je ferme les yeux et profite de cette instant de tranquillité, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se forme sur mon visage. J'ouvre les yeux mécontente et voit une belle jeune femme brune se tenir devant moi, avec un regard espiègle.

"Je peux m'installer à côté de toi ?" me demande-t-elle d'un air enjoué.

Je hoche la tête en soupirant, un peu agacée par son interruption, mais elle ne semble pas s'en inquiéter. Elle prend une grande respiration et reprend la parole.

"Ce qu'on est bien ici ! Ce soleil est tellement agréable... Mais dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas être à l'intérieur plutôt ?"

Je la regarde désormais intriguée. Mais qui est cette fille ? Elle semble plus jeune que moi, elle doit sans doute être en stage elle aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a chez elle, mais elle s'est adressée à moi avec une telle aisance que cela me met tout de suite à l'aise et en confiance.

"Si, mais il y a un type insupportable que je n'ai absolument pas envie de voir."

"Ce ne serait pas Bellamy Blake par hasard ?" m'interroge-t-elle en rigolant.

Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds.

"Mais si c'est lui ! Toi aussi il t'insupporte ? Dieu merci ! J'avais l'impression que tout le monde l'adorait, cela m'énervait encore plus !"

Je vois son sourire s'agrandir, elle est vraiment adorable.

"Je te comprends parfaitement ! Il peut-être tellement con parfois."

"Parfois ? Tout le temps tu veux dire ! Et ce type est tellement lunatique... Il n'y a rien de plus agaçant ! Un coup il s'énerve, après ça il rigole, et ensuite il joue au mec protecteur : comme si j'avais besoin de lui pour me protéger !"

Elle éclate de rire en entendant ces mots. Son rire est communicatif, ma mauvaise humeur s'efface presque totalement et je me mets à rire avec elle. La jeune femme s'essuie une larme au coin de l'œil et me réponds après avoir récupéré son calme.

"Ne m'en parle pas..."

Elle me scrute soudainement et je la regarde confuse.

"Mais dis moi... Tu t'appelles comment ?"

"Clarke. Et toi ?"

Son regard s'éclaire et elle son sourire s'étend encore davantage.

"Mais oui bien sur ! Moi c'est Octavia, je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin. Bon, je te laisse j'ai une surprise à faire à quelqu'un ! Au plaisir de te revoir."

Elle se lève et s'en va, me laissant complètement interloquée. Mais qui est cette fille ?

* * *

**Pdv Octavia**

Je n'en reviens pas ! Voici donc la fille qui, selon les dires de Wick, hanterait les pensées de mon frère ces derniers jours ? En tout je l'adore déjà : elle n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pense, elle est belle et naturelle, et surtout, elle n'est pas en admiration totale devant Bell. Elle doit le faire se remettre en question, et c'est exactement ce dont il a besoin !

Alors que je contourne la grande maison dans l'idée de faire une surprise à Bell, je vois Indra qui semble être dans une importante conversation téléphonique. J'hésite entre retourner sur mes pas, ou me cacher derrière un buisson pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'elle dit. Ma curiosité est la plus forte, j'espère apprendre des détails croustillants ! Je m'accroupis derrière un buisson et tend l'oreille, elle parait un peu nerveuse.

"... mais oui je te dis que je l'ai fait, c'est bon ! ... Et bien je leur ai dit que la mort datait d'il y a un ou deux jours. ... Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un irait mettre ma parole en doute ? ... Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne te soupçonneront jamais, tu peux dormir tranquille ! ... Oui bah tu pourrais-"

Elle s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase et je vois ses yeux se fixer aux miens. Son regard haineux me transperce, je me suis faite repérée ! Et je crois que j'ai entendu des choses que je n'étais pas censée entendre... Il faut absolument que je m'en aille ! Elle reprend la parole sans détacher son regard du mien.

"Oui attends deux secondes, j'ai quelques petites affaires à régler. On en reparle plus tard."

Elle raccroche et j'en profite pour me lever d'un coup et partir en courant ; je l'entends me suivre. Alors que je passe sur le flanc droit de la maison, je vois une silhouette sortir d'une porte sur le côté et me tirer vers elle. Un homme me tient fermement, mon dos contre son torse, et place sa main droite sur mes yeux et sa main gauche sur ma bouche. J'essaye de crier et de me débattre, mais rien n'y fait, il est beaucoup trop fort ! Il me murmure quelques mots à l'oreille.

"Tu en as beaucoup trop vu."

Je sens qu'on me porte un coup à la tête, et puis plus rien. Noir.

* * *

**De plus en plus long, je ne sais ce qu'il me prend !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que la nouvelle intrigue vous intéresse, perso j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, favorites et follow ! Merci aussi à Estellech pour m'avoir fait un peu de pub sans que je lui ai rien demandé sur sa fanfiction, "Together ?" qui est un pur petit joyau, mélange entre hunger games et the 100 ! A lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! (Je suis moins douée que toi pour les pubs ahah :p)**

**Réponse aux guest :**

**Freya : Encore merci pour ta super review ! On verra davantage Octavia par la suite, et pour Miller... Je dois t'avouer que je l'avais un peu zappé x) Enfin bon, tu m'as donné une idée, donc on le verra un peu. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il aura un rôle important dans cette histoire, désolée si ça te déçoit. Pour Bellamy et Wick, effectivement Bellamy est un peu agacé par Wick. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, leur relation évoluera tout au long de l'histoire ! Encore merci pour tes idées qui sont vraiment géniales. Le truc, c'est que j'ai déjà prévu tout ce qu'il va se passer (sans les détails) dans cette fic, mais tes idées me plaisent bien alors je m'en inspirerais peut-être pour certains passages ou pour une autre fic. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! ^^**

**Bibou123 : Encore merci pour ta review ! Et si, j'ai oublié un mot ! Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après ahah. Je voulais dire "1 à 2 chapitres par semaine", j'espère que la suite t'aura plu :)**

**Miy : Oh mon dieu, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point toutes tes review m'ont fait plaisir ! *-* Que ce soit celles que tu as laissé sur cette fic, ou sur "Une véritable tragédie", ça m'a vraiment touchée... Je suis très flattée d'avoir pu te faire aimer les AU qui sont, tu l'auras remarqué, mes chouchous :3 Tous les compliments que tu fait à propos de mon écriture me font aussi très plaisir, car c'est là où je me sens la moins confiante. Quant aux remarques que tu as fait sur le principe qu'un auteur doit garder son originalité et ne pas répondre à toutes les demandes qu'on lui fait, ça m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir. Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, surtout que moi ce qui m'intéresse, plus encore que l'écriture (où je ne me sens pas forcément très à l'aise), c'est l'intrigue et l'histoire que je raconte. Alors je tiens à te rassurer, je prends toujours en compte les conseils/demandes/idées qu'on me donne mais je ne les récupère jamais telle quelle. Si elles m'inspirent, il est vrai que je peux les remanier pour les insérer dans mon histoire mais en générale je ne le fais pas forcément pour plaire au lecteur, mais plutôt parce que ça me plait à moi ahah. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu, en tout cas merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes commentaire ! C'est adorable, bisous !**


	5. Chapter 5

_Le lendemain matin_

**Pdv Bellamy**

Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable, 7h00. Il est temps. Je prends une grande inspiration et appuie sur "envoyer". Voilà c'est fait, plus de retour en arrière possible à partir de maintenant.

B : Bonjour.

J'attends une minute, deux minutes, quatre minutes. Elle ne répond pas... Bon je vais prendre une douche, elle aura bien répondu d'ici là.

Il est maintenant 7h10... Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne répond pas ? Je n'y tiens plus.

B : Clarke ?

Toujours rien.

B : Quelqu'un...?

Je commence à désespérer, 7h20 et toujours pas de réponse ! Me serais-je trompé de numéro ? Si c'est le cas, Wick va m'entendre ! Quand soudain, je sens mon téléphone vibrer.

C : Oui c'est moi ! ^^ Excuse moi pour le temps de réponse. Je suis désolée mais je ne t'ai pas dans mes contacts... J'ai peut-être perdu ton numéro. =) Tu veux bien me dire qui tu es ?

Je pousse un soupire de soulagement, elle m'a enfin répondue.

B : La belle au bois dormant vient de se réveiller j'imagine ? C'est pas très raisonnable tout ça.

C : Bellamy. Comment t'as eu mon numéro ?

B : Oh mais c'est que la princesse se montre tout de suite beaucoup plus agressive ! Mais qui te dis que c'est moi ?

C : Il n'y a que toi pour me donner des surnoms aussi débiles. Et je te ferais remarquer que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

B : De quoi tu parles ?

B : Ah ton numéro ! Disons simplement que j'ai fait jouer mes relations.

C : Bah oui crétin, de quoi voulais-tu que je parle ? Je vois. Je suppose que j'irai donc remercier Wick pour cette charmante idée.

B : Quelle violence ! Dès le matin, c'est rude. Comment t'as fait pour deviner ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses sms, au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée. Je me croirais redevenu un lycéen qui attend des messages de sa chérie ! Je regarde l'heure et pousse un juron. Il est maintenant 7h30, on va finir par être en retard !

B : Bon écoute Princesse, si je t'ai envoyé un message c'est pas pour rien, on a rendez vous dans 30 minutes dans la demeure des Grounders pour une grande fouille. Je dois finir de me préparer, ne sois pas en retard.

C : Quoi t'es sérieux là ?! T'aurais pas pu me prévenir avant ! Et arrête de m'appeler Princesse, c'est lourd à la fin.

B : A tout de suite, Princesse.

Je l'imagine lever les yeux en l'air et pousser un soupir en lisant mon dernier message, oh oui j'adore ça... J'ai hâte de la retrouver.

Une fois prêt, je jette un "au revoir" derrière moi et ne reçoit aucune réponse. Pas étonnant qu'Octavia ne réponde pas, elle a encore dû rentrer à pas d'heure... Il faudra que je lui en parle ce soir, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Il est urgent qu'elle se trouve un travail pour occuper ses mâtinés. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la photo qui orne le mur à gauche de la porte d'entrée. On peut y voir ma mère assise sur un canapé et à sa droite une mini-Octavia posée sur mes genoux de petit garçon de 10 ans. On a tous les trois l'air très heureux et sereins. Une vie sans soucis, remplie de joie et de bonne humeur... J'ai l'impression que ça remonte à hier.

Je secoue la tête en soupirant, prend mes clés, ma veste, et claque la porte derrière moi.

* * *

Il est maintenant 8h30.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ? Ce que je déteste encore plus qu'être en retard, ce sont les gens qui me mettent en retard. Je jette un coup d'œil nerveux sur ma droite pour voir l'expression de Murphy. Bon, il faut qu'au croire qu'au moins un de nous deux n'en a rien à faire de son retard. Il porte toujours la même expression blasée, presque lassée par les événements. Il n'empêche que je peux voir les policiers en garde de la maison qui commencent à s'impatienter.

Je leur adresse un sourire contrit, auquel ils répondent par un regard aigri. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent, _Ma stagiaire, ma responsabilité_, mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que Clarke est incontrôlable. Alors que je m'étais enfin décidé à l'appeler pour lui dire de bouger son cul, j'entends des bruits de pas de course dans mon dos qui me stoppe dans mon geste.

"Je suis... désolée pour le... retard !" s'exprime alors une voix saccadée que je reconnaîtrais entre toutes.

Je souris, je peux entendre d'ici son souffle court : elle a dû beaucoup courir... Je me tourne néanmoins en lui lançant un regard courroucé.

"T'as intérêt à être désolée. Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on poirote ici avec Murphy à t'attendre, et les policiers chargés de la garde ne voulaient pas nous laisser entrer tant qu'on était pas au complet."

"Bah en même temps, c'est pas que de ma faute, t'avais qu'à me prévenir plus-"

"Oui bon on verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant on doit se dépêcher d'entrer." la coupé-je. Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de débattre avec elle si tôt, je suis de trop mauvaise humeur et je n'ai pas envie que ça se finisse en engueulade.

Elle semble étonnée par mon manque de réaction, mais elle me suit sans faire de commentaire. Les hommes acceptent enfin de nous laisser entrer et nous avons enfin la demeure pour nous tous seuls ! Lorsqu'on arrive dans l'entrée on peut apercevoir le salon sur notre droite. Des bandes jaunes fluo ont été posées tout autour de la salle pour en interdire l'accès. Des cartons jaunes numérotés, restes de notre travail d'hier, sont déposés au-dessus de chaque objet répertorié. Des contours blancs, précédemment tracés autour du corps, sont visibles au sol.

Je me tourne vers Clarke pour voir sa réaction, elle m'avait semblé particulièrement mal à l'aise hier. Elle parait soulagée de voir que le cadavre a été déplacé, puis semble soudain pensive. Je n'ose pas lui demander à quoi elle pense, de peur qu'elle se braque. C'est finalement Murphy qui brise le silence.

"Bon, je propose qu'on commence par la partie des Wood."

Je hoche la tête tandis que Clarke me regarde d'un air interrogateur. En suivant Murphy qui commence à monter les marches qui vont nous mener à l'étage supérieur, je réponds à la question silencieuse de Clarke.

"Tu te souviens peut-être de ce que nous a dit Wick hier ? Cette maison est partagée par la victime est sa sœur. Et si le rez de chaussé leur est commun, elle se sont partagées l'étage. Tu vas comprendre."

Une fois arrivés sur le pallier, j'observe le regard émerveillé de Clarke. Je suis moi même frappé par la beauté et la taille impressionnante des lieux, mais j'apprécie encore davantage l'expression que porte Clarke sur son doux visage en ce moment même. On dirait une petite fille à qui on vient d'offrir une grande maison de poupée, elle est adorable. Elle doit sentir mon regard posé sur elle, car elle se tourne soudainement vers moi. Alors que je m'attendais à la voir me lancer un regard dédaigneux, elle me sourit, puis retourne à son inspection du couloir.

"C'est magnifique..." finit-elle par dire en s'arrêtant devant un tableau qui orne le mur.

Le tableau représente un simple château qui se reflète dans un lac. Un paysage doux, aux couleurs nostalgiques, apaisant. J'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment même plus rien n'a d'importance, il n'y a plus que moi, Clarke, et ce tableau. Ma mauvaise humeur s'est envolée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

"Un magnifique château pour une merveilleuse princesse..." dis-je en me positionnant à ses côtés.

Elle se retourne et me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, les joues rougies. C'est dingue comme elle peut rougir rapidement. Absolument adorable.

"Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me comparer à une princesse !"

"Qui a dit que je parlais de toi ?"

Elle me lance des éclairs du regard et j'éclate de rire, elle me donne un petit coup sur l'épaule tout en marmonnant un "Crétin". Je lui souris de nouveau, plus moqueur que jamais.

"Alors comme ça tu te crois merveilleuse hein ?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça !"

"Tu pensais pourtant que je parlais de toi quand je parlais d'une merveilleuse princesse..."

Elle lève les yeux en l'air et croise les bras la mine boudeuse, j'en profite pour me pencher vers son oreille.

"Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, évidemment que je parlais de toi..."

"Hum hum."

On se retourne tous les deux d'un coup, vers un Murphy plus excédé que jamais.

"Je voudrais pas vous déranger, mais on a un boulot à faire je vous rappelle." reprend-il.

Clarke baisse les yeux, honteuse, tandis que je lance un regard plein de ressentiment à Murphy. Celui-ci se contente de me sourire, fier de son coup.

On se dirige donc tous les trois vers la droite pendant que j'explique à Clarke, le plus professionnellement possible évidemment, que toute la partie droite du couloir est habitée par les Wood, alors que celle de gauche est habitée par les Reaper. Nous arrivons devant la chambre et commençons nos recherces. Murphy et moi, munis de gants, fouillons dans chaque placard et chaque tiroir à la recherche d'indices. Pendant ce temps, Clarke prend des notes sur son carnet et fait attention à ne rien toucher.

Nous passons ensuite à la salle de bain, au dressing, à la salle vidéo, salle de sport, bureau d'Anya, bureau de Gustus, avant de procéder au même schéma pour la partie de Lexa et Lincoln Reaper. Mais après trois heures de recherches actives, nous ne trouvons rien de concluant. Pas le moindre indice. Et c'est dépités et en silence, que nous redescendons les marches.

Pendant ces trois heures, Clarke n'a pas fait une seule remarque. Dès que je posais mes yeux sur elle, elle tournait la tête et fuyait mon regard. Je lui en suis d'une part reconnaissant, j'aurais sans doute très mal pris le fait qu'elle se moque de notre manque de résultats, mais en même temps cela m'ennuie. Est-ce que c'est Murphy qu'a dit Murphy qui l'aurait mis mal à l'aise ? Elle ne devrait pas. Je suis son maître de stage, j'ai bien le droit de passer du temps avec elle. C'est tout à fait normal.

Alors que je maugréais dans mon coin et que Clarke continuait à prendre des notes sur son stupide carnet, c'est finalement Murphy qui se rend à l'évidence.

"Je crois que Wick va être déçu."

Clarke relève soudainement la tête et semble confuse.

"Pourquoi Kyle ? Vous devez sans doute être plus déçus que lui !"

Murphy lui montre un sourire froid et semble la déshabiller du regard. J'ai étrangement une envie subite de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

"Alors comme ça tu t'inquiètes pour nous deux ? Comme c'est mignon."

"Nous c'est juste que... C'est... Enfin c'est vous qui avez fait la fouille quoi. Qui n'avez rien trouvé... Pas lui." bredouille-t-elle.

"Wick est celui qui s'occupe des indices. Tout ce qui est info, explications, passés des victimes et des suspects, c'est lui qui gère."

"Ouais c'est un informaticien quoi."

Étonnamment, Murphy se met à rire. J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que j'entends un tel son sortir de sa bouche.

"Si on veut oui... Pas d'autre question _Princesse_ ? " reprend-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Je rêve où il vient de l'appeler princesse ?

"Tu pourrais te trouver tes propres surnoms..." marmonné-je à son attention.

Il sourit encore davantage en me regardant d'un œil méchant. Clarke, qui ne semble pas avoir remarqué notre altercation, lui répond un timide sourire aux lèvres.

"Non ça ira, agent Murphy..."

Nan mais là je dois rêver. Serait-elle en train de rougir ? Moi qui trouvais ça adorable, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être dégoûtée par cette vision.

"_Agent Murphy_ ? Alors Wick a droit à Kyle, Blake à Bellamy, et moi c'est _agent Murphy_ ? Tu peux m'appeler John tu sais !" reprit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Non, là ce n'est plus possible. Trop c'est trop !

Je me rapproche de Clarke et lui passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Si cela pourrait paraître comme un geste amicale, Murphy a dû comprendre ce que cela signifiait réellement vu l'expression haineuse qu'il porte maintenant. Clarke est à _moi_.

"Ça c'est parce qu'elle nous adore !" adressé-je à Murphy.

Malheureusement, pour contredire mes dires, Clarke me repousse et se place entre Murphy et moi.

"Kyle peut-être, mais toi je crois pas non."

Je m'avance vers elle d'un pas, ce qui la fait reculer.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes... Tout le monde m'adore je le sais bien. Tu ne fais pas exception à la règle."

Je crois entendre Murphy se racler la gorge derrière nous, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Elle non plus. A la place j'avance d'un pas et la voit de nouveau reculer.

"C'est faux. Tu es bien trop insupportable pour que je t'adore. Je ne t'apprécie même pas du tout ! D'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule, hier j'ai rencontré une autre personne qui pensait exactement comme moi."

Elle essaye d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle, mais je la vois faire encore un pas en arrière. Je me rapproche tout près d'elle et lève la main pour lui caresser la joue. Je ne la quitte pas une seule seconde des yeux. Son regard me perce, de nouveau j'ai l'impression qu'elle sonde mon âme. Je me sens à la fois en total contrôle de la situation et complètement démuni... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Elle ne bouge plus.

"Tu es bien sure de toi ?"

Au contact de ma main sur sa joue, elle ferme les yeux et frémit doucement. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe, mais ce contact m'électrise. Je suis pris d'une forte excitation. Cette fille n'est plus Clarke la princesse, Clarke la seule fille que j'arrive à trouver adorable, Clarke la fille qui arrive à me faire rire et m'agacer en même temps. Elle est Clarke, la magnifique femme qui m'obsède, me contrarie, et m'attire. Mais dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourré... Cette fille a signé mon arrêt de mort. Je n'en peux plus, il faut que tout cela cesse, je veux que Clarke soit mienne. Je veux pouvoir sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, pouvoir caresser chaque parcelle de son corps, pouvoir enfouir ma tête dans ses belles boucles blondes.

Je rapproche donc mon visage du sien, encore plongé dans mes fantasmes, mais je vois Clarke ouvrir les yeux et me regarder éperdue. Elle dégage ma main de sa joue et fait un grand pas précipité vers l'arrière. Tout se passe extrêmement vite. Son pied part un peu trop à droite, la fait glisser, et elle s'appuie par réflexe sur le grand pot de fleur sur sa gauche : une véritable catastrophe. Elle s'accroche au bord du pot de fleur, et l'attire dans sa chute. Celui-ci se fracasse au sol et Clarke pousse un petit cri.

"Mais quelle idiote..." murmuré-je.

Je me précipite sur elle, suivi par Murphy qui a choisi le bon moment pour revenir. On lui propose tous les deux notre main pour se relever, mais elle semble excédée et décidée à se relever seule. Elle pose alors les mains au sol pour s'appuyer, et elle nous surprend en poussant un juron. Murphy et moi nous regardons, dépassés par les événements, puis nous retournons notre attention sur Clarke qui s'est enfin levée.

"Mais c'est pas possible, c'est vraiment ma chance aujourd'hui." dit-elle en examinant sa main droite ensanglantée.

"Clarke, tu vas bien ?" lui demandé-je en m'emparant de sa main.

Elle la retire brusquement et fuit mon regard.

"Oui ça va, c'est pas une petite coupure qui va me tuer non plus. Bon. L'un d'entre vous aurait de l'alcool ?"

Je la regarde complètement perdu.

"Clarke tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as vraiment envie de boire maintenant ?"

"Bien sûr que nan crétin ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas pensé à prendre de désinfectant ce matin dans mon empressement."

Elle s'empare alors de la bouteille de Whisky que lui présente Murphy et elle s'en renverse sur la main. Elle ne crie pas et ne pousse qu'un léger grognement, pourtant ça doit vraiment faire mal. _Brave Princesse. _Elle semble soudainement réaliser quelque chose et parait totalement paniquée. Elle se baisse alors et tente de réparer les dégâts.

"Oh non ! Le pot de fleur... Je suis désolée, totalement désolée, je ne voulais pas abîmer la scène de crime, je suis confuse, je.."

Elle s'est brusquement arrêtée, et tandis que Murphy et moi nous lancions des regards amusés, elle me tire la manche et me force à me baisser.

"Bellamy, regarde ça..."

Différentes émotions me traversent. L'agacement, la curiosité, la stupéfaction, la compréhension, l'euphorie. Il est là l'indice, le chaînon manquant, l'élément qui résoudrait tous nos problèmes ! Caché dans un pot de fleurs, à l'intérieur même de la terre dans laquelle avait poussé une fleur de lys, se trouve un sachet de drogue. Bingo.

Je sors une nouvelle paire de gants et attrape le sachet. De toute évidence, il s'agit de cannabis. Et il y en a pas mal.

"Environ 10 grammes, à peu près 50 euros."

Je lève un regard étonné vers Clarke.

"Parce que la princesse est une connaisseuse ?"

Alors que je m'attendais à la voir se braquer, je constate qu'elle baisse le regard et marmonne dans son coin quelque chose du genre "N"importe quoi...". Intéressant. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder dessus, ce qui se tient dans mes mains me semble beaucoup plus important. Je lève un regard victorieux vers Murphy et lui dis :

"Wick ne risque pas d'être déçu finalement."

Nous nous attaquons alors à chaque pots de fleurs présents dans la maison, et mine de rien, il y en a beaucoup... A chaque fois c'est la même chose, une fois qu'on creuse un peu la terre, on tombe sur un sachet identique au premier. Au total, on compte 200 grammes de cannabis. Environ 1000 euros.

Il est 12h30 et je suis épuisé. Nous retournons tous les trois au poste de police où nous apportons les différents sachets à Wick qui exulte de joie. Il n'a qu'une consigne, découvrir d'où viennent ces paquets. Il va s'en donner à cœur joie...

Quant à moi je m'approche de Clarke qui a maintenant la main bandée. Elle parait distante et mal à l'aise depuis le moment où... où j'ai failli l'embrasser. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'insulter de tous les noms, c'était vraiment débile de ma part. J'aimerais m'excuser, vraiment, mais je suis trop lâche pour ça. A la place je préfère la taquiner, espérant la voir sourire à nouveau.

"Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive, c'est ta petite coupure de rien du tout qui t'a fait perdre ta langue ?"

Bingo. Elle esquisse un sourire en levant les yeux au ciel, comme elle sait si bien le faire.

"Non... Je dois avoir faim c'est tout."

Je sens qu'elle me ment, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était.

"Et bah c'est parfait, parce que je crève la dalle ! Je t'invite à déjeuner princesse ?"

Elle sourit maintenant carrément.

"M'inviter à déjeuner ? Radin comme tu es ?"

Je la regarde interloqué et elle reprend la parole.

"Kyle m'a raconté qu'il t'avait payé le repas la dernière fois..."

Wick. Je vais le tuer. Elle éclate de rire face à mon expression effarée. Bon, elle a peut-être une mauvaise opinion de moi, mais au moins elle semble plus à l'aise. Autant aller jusqu'au bout.

"Tu as parfaitement raison. Quand je disais que je t'invitais à déjeuner, j'entendais plutôt par là que je t'autorisais à venir manger à mes côtés. Tu sais c'est un grand honneur que je te fais là, tu devrais en être reconnaissante."

Elle repart de plus belle et je rigole cette fois-ci avec elle, son rire est tellement contagieux. Elle me répond par un "Crétin" perdu entre ses rires, mais me suit quand même jusqu'à la cafétéria du poste. Je lui offre effectivement son repas, et lorsque mademoiselle cherche à protester, je la coupe en lui disant qu'elle me rendra la pareille une prochaine fois. Elle finit par accepter, et je suis plus heureux que jamais : elle n'est pas contre une prochaine fois !

Pendant le repas, la conversation dérive sur nos suppositions. Je lui apprends que je suis sûre que le tueur est Lincoln. "Ce soit être un dealeur de drogue", lui dis-je, "et Anya lui devait peut-être de l'argent, alors il l'a tué !". Clarke ne semble pas convaincu. Pour elle, c'est sur, c'est une personne extérieur de la maison qui serait le coupable ! En effet, les trois principaux suspects lui ont paru tellement touché par la mort de la jeune femme, que cela ne pouvait pas être eux.

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu es incapable de mentir que c'est le cas de tout le monde." lui fais-je remarquer.

Elle lève un sourcil dans ma direction avant d'avaler une bouchée de sa salade. Je continue donc.

"Bah oui, ma sœur par exemple est une menteuse professionnelle ! Elle est même capable de pleurer sur commande." dis-je le sourire aux lèvres, sacrée Octavia.

Clarke me regarde surprise et repose sa fourchette dans son assiette.

"Attends... Tu veux me faire croire que toi, Bellamy Blake, tu as une petite sœur ?"

"Ça t'étonne tant que ça ?"

"Nan je... Je sais pas. Je t'imaginais plutôt comme un enfant unique, solitaire."

Je la regarde amusé.

"Alors là, c'est tout le contraire !"

Je la regarde dans les yeux et lui parle plus sérieusement.

"J'ai une petite sœur merveilleuse qui compte plus que tout pour moi. A sa naissance, je me suis fait la promesse de toujours être là pour elle et de toujours veiller sur elle. Je n'ai pas eu de père, pas de figure masculine sur qui prendre exemple, sur qui me reposer. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive ça, je voulais qu'elle puisse être heureuse, qu'elle aie toutes ses chances de réussir."

"Tu n'es pas heureux toi ?"

Sa question me prend au dépourvu. Je la regarde quelque peu déconcerté, et de nouveau je me retrouve face à ce regard perçant. Ces yeux qui semblent vouloir lire en moi. Ce bleu qui m'électrise et me fait me sentir démuni. Je voulais répondre par une blague, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais je ne m'en sens pas capable. Pas quand elle me regarde comme ça.

"Si. Maintenant si."

Réponse assez vague mais qu'elle semble accepter. Elle hoche la tête et retourne à sa salade, en me demandant comment va se passer l'après-midi.

* * *

**Pdv Octavia**

C'est plus possible, je ne tiens plus... J'ai beaucoup trop faim !

Je suis réveillée depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps... Deux heures, trois heures peut-être ? Je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir et je crève la dalle. Le pire, c'est que devant moi se trouve un frigo rempli à ras bord, débordant de nourriture en tout genre. Jambon, fromage, œufs, yaourts, beurre, boissons, lait. Dans le placard de droite, il y a plusieurs paquets de céréales : natures, au chocolat, au miel. Dans celui de gauche, des boîtes de conserves en tout genre, du riz, et de la confiture. Dans le réfrigérateur, de nombreux plats surgelés. Sur le plan de travail, un bocal rempli de pâte.

Et dans cette cuisine ultra-moderne, et ultra-petite, il n'y a pas une seule horloge. Comme c'est le cas dans tout ce mini-appartement en fait... Ou cave plutôt, étant donné qu'il n'y a aucune fenêtre, je suppose qu'on se trouve en sous-sol.

Je me décide pour un plat surgelé, cela ne peut tout de même pas être empoisonné ; il faut que j'arrive à me sortir cette idée de la tête ! Je le mets dans le micro-onde et attends en m'asseyant sur la seule chaise de cet... endroit.

Je repense à la panique que j'ai ressentie ce matin en me réveillant dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien, dans un lieu inconnu. Je m'étais alors rappelée les événements de la soirée précédente. Ma rencontre avec Clarke, la conversation d'Indra que j'ai surprise, l'homme qui m'a frappée. Instinctivement, j'ai attrapé la première chose qui me tombait sous la main (un livre posé sur un table de chevet) et j'ai allumé la lumière en me levant et en criant, prête à assommer le premier qui viendrait avec le livre que je tenais dans la main !

Seulement, j'étais seule. J'ai fait le tour de l'endroit assez rapidement. Un lit, une table de chevet, un livre, une mini cuisine dans la même salle, une chaise pour manger sur le plan de travail. Deux portes. Une menant à une mini salle de bain, et l'autre condamnée. Pas moyen de l'ouvrir, et pourtant j'en ai passé du temps dessus ! Si seulement j'avais eu une épingle ou un couteau pointu...

Je suis seule et perdue. Rien qui puisse me montrer l'heure, aucun moyen de contacter quelqu'un (mon portable m'a apparemment était retiré) et personne pour entendre mes appels à l'aide. Je me rends soudainement compte de l'évidence... Je suis foutue. Je n'ai aucune connexion avec le monde extérieur, et si j'ai de quoi manger pour deux semaines, qu'est ce que je ferai après ça ?

Le micro-onde sonne et me sort de ma torpeur. Je secoue la tête et tente de rester positive. Tout va bien se passer. Bellamy va comprendre qu'Indra est une menteuse, et il viendra me chercher. Je lui fais confiance.

Je me lève pour aller sortir mon plat, et mes yeux s'égarent sur le seul livre de la pièce. Seul outil potentiel de distraction. Je ne suis pas une grande lectrice mais je suis trop curieuse. Je le prends donc dans mes mains et l'examine attentivement "Les Fleurs du Mal, Beaudelaire" murmuré-je.

De la poésie ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en imaginant mon mystérieux ravisseur en train de lire du Beaudelaire. Je repose le livre sur la table, mange, et attends. 10 minutes. 30 minutes. 1 heure. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je fixe ce livre qui me nargue de sa belle couverture bleu roi, mais non je ne céderai pas. Je ne vais pas non plus être réduite à lire des poèmes !

Seulement au bout d'un certain moment, je fini par renoncer à ma détermination. Je commence donc à lire les premiers mots : _"Au lecteur"_. Voilà qui s'annonce bien... Je soupire et me lance dans la lecture. Je commence à lire les premiers vers, les mots me sont familiers ; à croire que j'ai dû l'étudier en cours.

Effectivement je le connais. Ces péchés, ces vices, ce diable dont nous parle Beaudelaire, tout ça me gave ! Pourtant, une fois arrivée à la dernière strophe, je retiens mon souffle et reste ébahi. Enfin l'auteur s'était décidé de nommer ce qui était le plus grand péché selon lui. Il nous fait poireauter pendant deux strophes, pour nous présenter un péché qui, selon lui, est vraiment digne de ce nom, et que dit-il ? _C'est l'Ennui !_

Je reste interdite. L'Ennui, un péché ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut bien dire par là. Je continue et arrive aux deux derniers vers :_ Tu le connais cher lecteur, ce monstre délicat, - Hypocrite lecteur, - mon semblable, - mon frère !_

Sans que je comprenne trop pourquoi, ces mots me touchent en plein cœur. Oui je connais l'ennuie, mais ce livre va de toute évidence m'aider à le terrasser.

Je m'allonge cette fois-ci sur le lit et plonge dans ma lecture. J'en oublie presque tout ce qui m'entoure, mon kidnapping, ma solitude. Presque.

* * *

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Bon déjà je tiens à m'excuser du retard, mais je tiens aussi à préciser que c'était (à priori) exceptionnel ! Les révisions pour mes bac blancs ont pris tout mon temps :s Mais bon, la semaine prochaine je suis en vacance alors je tacherai de me rattraper !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite, mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... J'ai passé trop de temps dessus sans doute.**

**Profitez bien de vos vacances si vous en avez, ou tout simplement du beau temps, si vous n'en avez pas ! **

**A bientôt !**

**Merci à samla, bel Ocane, et Budapestdream1 (oui oui, toi aussi :p) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !**

**Freya : merci encore pour tes idées ! Je ne peux pas trop te répondre pour ne pas te spoiler la suite mais... Disons que les choses se feront en temps voulu ;) Je suis contente que ça te plaise encore, et j'espère que le retard ne t'a pas trop embêté, bisous bisous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Et oui, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes tous, "Lapidons là, lapidons là !" (Mais oui, je sais que vous vous dîtes ça, avouez le. C'est ce que j'aurais dit à votre place en tout cas.)**

**Mais, avant que vous ayez sortis vos pierres, livres, poulets, ou objets en tout genre que vous aviez prévu de me lancer à la figure, je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre.**

**J'ai eu des tas de différents problèmes, d'ordre technique, personnel et professionnel (qui a dit que les bacs blancs n'étaient pas super importants ?!) qui ne vous intéressent pas le moins du monde, j'en suis sure, mais qui peuvent expliquer ce délai.**

**Et vous savez ce qu'on dit, faute avouée à moitié pardonnée ? =D**

**Voilà j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, je vais arrêter avec ma promesse des un chapitre par semaine parce que je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir tenir ce rythme finalement, mais disons simplement que je publie dès que j'en ai la possibilité !**

**Sur ce trêve de blabla, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre tant attendu, et d'ailleurs merci à toutes celles qui se sont inquiétées de mon absence ! Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on est pas oublié ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_19h00_

**Pdv Clarke**

"Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ?"

Je lève un sourcil dédaigneux en direction de Raven qui me lance un de ses sourires préférés, ce sourire en coin qui me demande de ne rien lui épargner et de lui donner TOUS les détails. Qu'est ce qu'elle s'imagine encore ? Depuis que je lui ai dit que Bellamy était mon directeur de stage, elle est complètement hystérique ! A croire qu'elle a oublié tout ce qu'il a pu me faire par le passé. Je décide donc de l'ignorer royalement et je m'empresse de m'étaler sur notre canapé à la place, dieu que ça fait du bien !

Après quelques minutes de silence, Raven se lève de son fauteuil, visiblement vexée, et se dirige vers le téléphone fixe de notre petit studio de 30 mètre carré. Elle me regarde d'un air de défi auquel je ne réponds que par un grognement. Elle commence alors à composer un numéro, lentement, tout en arborant un sourire malicieux. Ma curiosité a alors raison de moi, et puis, connaissant Raven, cela pourrait mal se finir.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" lui demandé-je donc dans un râle.

"Et bien j'appelle Bellamy pour lui poser la question directement !" me répond-elle tout sourire.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent subitement, elle n'oserait pas... Mais c'est de Raven qu'on parle, bien sur qu'elle oserait ! Je me lève précipitamment et lui arrache le téléphone des mains avant de raccrocher.

"Tu es donc disposée à me répondre ?" s'enquiert-elle d'un ton victorieux.

"Tu es vraiment insupportable, tu le sais ça ?"

"C'est ce qui fait mon charme !"

J'étouffe un rire moqueur, ce qui semble l'agacer quelque peu.

"Et selon les dires de qui ?" me moqué-je.

"Selon les dires de mon petit ami ! C'est facile de se moquer, quand on est célibataire."

"Oh, mais c'est que vous en êtes au stade des compliments, ça devient sérieux alors ! Raven Reyes serait-elle devenue l'une de ses femmes romantiques dont elle avait l'habitude de se moquer ouvertement quelques mois plus tôt ?"

Je vois aux froncements de ses sourcils que je l'exaspère, parfait. Avec un peu de chance elle me laissera finir ma sieste tranquille.

J'oubliais que le chance ne semble pas être de mon côté en ce moment...

"Clarke Griffin, cesse de vouloir changer le sujet de conversation, tu n'y arriveras pas !"

A ces mots, elle me pousse jusqu'au fauteuil où elle était assise précédemment. Elle va jusqu'à me forcer à m'asseoir en posant ses mains fermement sur mes épaules, puis elle s'assoit à son tour sur le canapé qui me fait face.

"Bon aller, vas-y, raconte moi ! Je ne t'ai même pas vu ce matin, tu avais l'air tellement pressée."

Je pousse un soupir exagéré, rabats mes jambes sur le fauteuil et contre ma poitrine, et commence à raconter ma journée en jouant avec mes cheveux.

Je lui parle tout d'abord des sms, soulignant le fait que ce sadique a pris tout son temps pour me donner la véritable raison de ces messages, juste pour avoir le plaisir antérieure de m'engueuler quand je suis arrivée en retard sur la scène de crime ! Je lui explique ensuite comment s'est passée la fouille, lui décrivant la beauté et la grandeur du manoir ! Sans lui détailler la scène du tableau, je lui dis simplement que Bellamy prenait un malin plaisir à me taquiner pour me mettre mal à l'aise devant John, à mon grand désarrois. C'est tellement immature et irresponsable de sa part ! Il ne se rend pas compte à quel point ce stage est important pour moi et mes études. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire renvoyer sous prétexte que je suis trop proche de mon directeur de stage...

"Trop proche ?" me reprend Raven en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Mes joues s'empourprent mais je tâche de lui répondre de la manière la plus sérieuse possible.

"Non, mais, je voulais juste dire que... Enfin c'est pas très professionnel de se moquer de sa stagiaire à longueur de temps !"

"Mais oui bien sur...", déclare-t-elle peu convaincue, "Bon continue, je t'écoute. Vous avez fini par découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant ?"

Je hoche la tête précipitamment et lui parle de la drogue retrouvée dans les pots de fleurs grâce à ma maladresse. Je lui passe évidemment sous silence le petit aparté que nous avons eu avec Bellamy, juste avant cette découverte. Quand je pense qu'il a failli... m'embrasser. Devant John. Nan mais quel crétin ! Ça lui arrive de réfléchir un peu avant d'agir ? Je ne peux néanmoins m'empêcher de tressaillir en repensant à sa douce caresse sur ma joue... Comment est-il possible qu'un si léger contact me fasse fondre ? Que ce serait-il passé si John n'avait pas était là ?...

"Euh... Clarke ça va ?"

Le commentaire de Raven me sort de ma torpeur. Je sens mes joues s'enflammer, nan mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend d'avoir des pensées pareilles ? Je secoue la tête comme pour effacer les images qui m'ont traversé l'esprit.

"Oui ça va, je pensais juste à... la drogue. Je me demande bien quel rôle elle peut jouer dans cette affaire."

"Oh t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Vu que vous l'avez donné à analyser à Kyle, vous devriez avoir la réponse dans peu de temps ! Nan moi ce qui m'intéresse davantage, c'est depuis quand tu appelles Murphy, '_John'_ ? Je croyais qu'il était tout le temps grognon et désagréable !"

Mes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire quand je repense au collègue de Bellamy.

"Oui, c'est ce que je pensais, mais je crois que je me suis trompée sur son compte. Il est assez déstabilisant à première vue, mais il est très gentil en fait."

"Hein, hein... Et comment l'a pris Bellamy ?"

"De quoi tu parles ?" lui demandé-je, peu certaine de son sous-entendu.

"Oh, aller, cesse de faire ton ingénue ! Tu as bien vu que Bellamy était complètement dingue de toi, alors me dis pas que ton changement d'opinion sur _'John'_ ne l'a pas rendu un peu jaloux ?"

Et bien j'avais raison sur son sous entendu, mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut être têtue !

"Il n'est pas 'complètement dingue de moi', il ne fait que se moquer de moi c'est tout ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !"

Raven éclate de rire à ces mots, et je décide de lui montrer mon agacement en lui lançant un coussin à la tête. Cependant elle baisse la tête juste à temps, et le coussin la manque de peu. Elle me lance un sourire victorieux et tire la langue, jusqu'à ce que nous entendions un bruit de verre cassé. Raven tourne la tête et je suis son regard en direction de là où se trouvait un vase désormais brisé. Un grand silence règne dans la pièce, j'appréhende de la réaction de mon amie...

"Oh Raven, je suis désolée pour ton vase..."

Raven se tourne alors vers moi, le visage inexpressif.

"Tu as vraiment un problème avec les pots de fleurs toi hein." réplique-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Nous nous mettons alors toutes deux à rire, et ça me fait du bien. Cette journée étais si épuisante, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me détendre ! Mais je réalise soudainement quelque chose que je m'empresse de faire partager à Raven.

"Mais attends, maintenant que j'y réfléchis, tu as raison ! Bellamy a bien eut une réaction assez étrange quand je discutais avec John."

Je repense à son air grognon tandis que je discutais avec John, puis à l'épaule qu'il ma passé autour du bras et enfin aux mots qu'il a prononcé, _"Ça c'est parce qu'elle nous adore !_". Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un moyen de plus de se vanter, de se mettre au centre de l'attention, mais peut-être était-il jaloux ? Je souris à cette idée, puis la chasse de mon esprit. Raven me fait vraiment imaginer n'importe quoi.

"Ah ! Je le savais ! Raconte moi la suite maintenant, on s'occupera du vase après."

Je hoche la tête, résignée, et continue donc mon récit. Je lui parle de mon déjeuner avec Bellamy, moment étonnamment très agréable, avant de m'attaquer à l'après-midi. Je lui raconte que Bellamy a commencé à se montrer très professionnel en me présentant la suite des opérations. John et lui allaient interroger deux des principaux suspects, le mari et la sœur de la victime, tandis que Kyle et moi on les observerait depuis la pièce d'à côté grâce à un miroir sans tain.

Je m'amuse en repensant à la stratégie de John et Bellamy, celle du méchant flic et du gentil flic, qui a plus ou moins fonctionné.

Lorsque Gustus Wood est entré dans la salle, il m'a tout d'abord inquiété par sa carrure impressionnante et son air stoïque. Mais très vite, ses yeux se sont emplis de larmes et j'ai senti mon cœur se serré à son attention. Quoi que puisse en dire Bellamy, il y a des signes qui ne mentent pas, et cet homme était vraiment touché par la mort de sa femme.

Bellamy ne l'a pas ménagé, à fond dans son rôle, criant et réclamant des réponses à tour de bras.

_"D'où vient la drogue ?!"_

_"Comment ça vous ne savez pas ?"_

_"Votre femme est morte, vous pourriez faire un effort pour nous aider quand même !"_

J'ai même eut l'impression qu'il y prenait plaisir ; quel sadique. Tandis que Bellamy s'amusait à terroriser monsieur Wood, John essayait de réparer les dégâts, lui proposant à boire, lui adressant des paroles réconfortantes. Jusque là, Gustus Wood ne nous avait rien appris d'intéressant. Ce n'est que lorsque John lui a demandé de la voix la plus douce qu'il possède, s'il n'avait pas une idée de qui aurait pu faire ça à sa femme parce qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire sans son aide, qu'on finit par apprendre quelque chose. Je me souviens alors exactement de ce que lui a répondu l'homme, d'une voix tremblante.

_"Anya s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, elle n'avait pas d'ennemis... A part peut-être Lincoln. Oui c'est vrai qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer tous les deux... Vous croyez qu'il a quelque chose à voir là dedans ?"_

Et à ce moment là, j'ai cru que j'allais frapper Bellamy. Car oui, la première chose que ce crétin a fait, évidemment, est de relever la tête vers le miroir sans tain tout en arborant un sourire suffisant, et d'épeler silencieusement un _"Je te l'avais dit, princesse"_ suivi d'un clin d'œil. Son arrogance est sans limite, il avait bien de la chance de ne pas être dans la même salle que moi !

Alors que je détaille ces éléments à Raven, ma meilleure amie m'interrompt à nouveau.

"Pourquoi tu as dit que la technique du gentil/méchant flic a plus ou moins fonctionné ? Ça a carrément marché oui !"

"J'y viens ! Enfin seulement si tu te décides à me laisser finir." lui répondis-je agacée.

Raven me regarde d'un air courroucé mais ne répond pas, afin de me laisser continuer.

Je passe donc à la partie la plus étrange de la journée : l'interrogatoire de la sœur de la victime, Lexa Reaper.

Son arrivée m'a particulièrement frappée. Le port droit, elle est entrée dignement dans la salle. Elle semblait vouloir paraître forte et insensible, mais des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux. Bellamy et John ont repris leur petit jeu dans le sens inverse cette fois-ci. En effet, dès son entrée, John lui a aboyé dessus en lui disant que ce n'était pas trop tôt et qu'elle aurait quand même pu se dépêcher un peu. Je me rappelle de son regard indigné qui a immédiatement recherché du soutient dans celui de Bellamy.

Celui-ci s'est approché d'elle et a posé une main sur son épaule d'un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Il lui a alors demandé si elle avait besoin de quelque chose à boire, ce à quoi elle a répondu par la positive. Il sourit, hocha la tête, et sortit de la pièce sans se retourner, la laissant seule avec John.

C'est là que tout a dérapé.

Il lui a posé des questions de plus en plus personnelles et gênantes. Sur la drogue, sa sœur, son mari. A chaque fois, Lexa répondait la même chose.

_"Cela ne vous regarde pas."_

Le dialogue était de plus en plus incohérent, et John s'acharnait à vouloir la faire craquer, en vain. Ce ne fut que lorsque Bellamy rerentra dans la salle, un verre d'eau à la main, qu'elle changea de discours. Elle fixa Bellamy et lui déclara d'une voix forte et dure :

_"Cet homme me met mal à l'aise, je ne parlerai pas devant lui."_

Il se passa alors la chose la plus absurde qui soit, Bellamy fit sortir John de la salle et entra en trombe dans celle où nous nous trouvions. Il nous regarda à tour de rôle, et tandis que Kyle répondait à la question silencieuse de Bellamy par un non ferme, j'étais moi complètement perdue et incapable de réagir. Je me suis donc laissée faire, et tirée par Bellamy qui m'amena dans la salle où se trouvait une Lexa Reaper impatiente et à l'air hautaine. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que je faisais là, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy me présente.

_"Voici l'agent Griffin", _a-t-il dit d'une voix douceâtre, _"Elle est ma coéquipière. Cela vous dérange-t-il qu'elle m'assiste dans cet interrogatoire ?"_

Alors que je le fixais d'un regard qui, j'espérais, lui ferait comprendre qu'il était complètement malade de mentir ainsi et de me demander de mentir, à moi, Clarke Griffin, soit la fille qui ment le plus mal au monde, Madame Reaper finit par répondre d'une voix tranquille.

_"Non, c'est parfait."_

Je m'autorisais alors un regard vers la jeune femme qui n'était pas beaucoup plus âgée que moi, et je me sentis soudain très mal à l'aise. Elle semblait me dévorer du regard, et le sourire carnassier qu'elle arborait ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Bellamy reprit alors l'interrogatoire là où l'avait laissé John, on apprit finalement que, non, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait provenir la drogue. Elle confirma qu'elle était bien absente au moment du meurtre et que son mari avait effectivement de mauvaises relations avec sa sœur, même s'il n'avait, selon elle, rien d'un assassin ! Le truc le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est qu'à chaque réponse qu'elle formulait, elle me fixait comme si c'était à moi qu'elle s'adressait, et uniquement à moi.

Je me sentais vraiment inutile, n'étant pas préparée à ce genre de situation, je ne faisais que hocher la tête et écouter. Néanmoins, quelque chose m'intriguait, et alors que Bellamy allait la renvoyer chez elle, j'ai fini par me décider à prendre la parole.

_"Avez vous de bonnes relations avec votre mari, madame Reaper ?"_

Je me rappelle très bien de l'éclat qui passa dans ses yeux, de la colère pure, pourtant ses mots semblaient contredire mon idée.

_"Oui, très bonnes."_

Je ne suis peut-être pas policière, mais je suis certaine que tout cela cache quelque chose, et lorsque j'ai croisé le regard de Bellamy, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il était d'accord avec moi.

Alors que je finissais de raconter les aventures de ma journée, je vis les yeux de Raven briller d'excitation.

"C'est tout à fait passionnant !" finit-elle par me dire.

"N'est ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte d'être demain pour pouvoir enfin interroger le fameux Lincoln Reaper !"

"Mais non, je ne parle pas de l'enquête, je parle de tes sentiments pour Bellamy !"

Je la regarde comme si elle était complètement folle et décide de ne pas lui répondre mais de plutôt nettoyer les dégâts du vase brisé.

"Arrête de m'ignorer Clarke, et cesse de faire l'innocente ! A chaque fois que tu m'as décrit un événement, tu me parles de ses réactions ou de son comportement vis à vis de toi."

Je lui réponds en jetant les plus gros morceaux de verre dans la poubelle, en prenant soin de ne pas me couper.

"Il faut vraiment que t'arrête de te faire des idées, si je te parle de lui, c'est parce qu'il est toujours là c'est tout. Et c'est plutôt normal, vu que c'est mon directeur de stage."

"Oui mais il y avait John et Kyle aussi, et pourtant tu m'as beaucoup moins parlé d'eux."

"Oui mais-"

"Attends j'ai pas fini !", me coupe-t-elle, "Le plus intéressant dans tout ça, c'est de voir que dès tu parles de lui, tu te mets à rougir !"

"Mais c'est complètement débile ce que tu dis là, tu sais bien que je rougis pour un rien !"

Je finis de jeter les dernier morceaux de verres à l'aide de la balayette et je pars me préparer un sandwich pendant que Raven continue de déblatérer sur ses théories fumeuses.

"Peut-être, mais avec lui tu rougis systématiquement ! Il suffit que je prononce son nom pour que tu te mettes à rougir, regarde ça : Bellamy ! Ah ah, je le savais, tu as rougi ! "

Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par ses gamineries.

"Non, là tu vois Raven, c'est de colère que je rougis. Et c'est d'ailleurs la même raison qui me fait rougir à chaque fois que l'on parle de lui. Ce mec me met hors de moi, les seuls sentiments que je pourrais ressentir envers lui seraient... de la haine. Oui c'est ça, je le déteste."

Raven, qui s'était approchée de moi à pas de loup, me regarde d'un œil moralisateur.

"Clarke... Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne sais pas mentir ? Essayer de te mentir à toi même, c'est le pire qu'il puisse t'arriver."

Je secoue la tête, agacée par tant d'absurdités. Je prends mon sandwich avec moi, et pars le manger seule dans ma chambre en sentant les yeux de Raven qui me suivent du regard.

"Bah quoi ? Clarke ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ce que tu peux être susceptible ! Tu voudrais pas me faire un sandwich à moi aussi par hasard ?"

Je claque la porte derrière moi, m'assois sur mon lit, et crie de manière à ce qu'elle m'entende.

"Débrouille toi toute seule !"

* * *

_Au même moment_

**Pdv Octavia**

Qu'y a-t-il de pire que de passer la journée seule, dans un endroit lugubre, après s'être faite kidnappée, à lire un recueil de poésies de Baudelaire ? Passer cette même journée à lire les notes de ce même recueil évidemment ! Et oui, j'ai réussi à lire tous ces poèmes en une après midi, et j'en suis maintenant réduite à lire les notes. Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je lis les notes d'un livre, et je ne regrette vraiment pas d'en être passé à côté jusque là. Il n'y a rien de plus ennuyant... Mais bon, c'est ça ou ne rien à faire et se mettre à stresser. J'ai déjà assez peur comme ça, pas besoin de trop y penser non plus.

Mais, alors que je suis en train de lire une note incroyablement intéressante sur une certaine Jeanne Duval (vive l'ironie), j'entends un bruit qui me glace le sang. Des bruits de pas. Derrière la porte condamnée. On dirait que quelqu'un... descend des escaliers ? J'avais donc raison, cette endroit serait une sorte de cave... Les pas se rapprochent, et une poussée d'adrénaline m'emporte. Je repose le livre sur la table de chevet, et me lève précipitamment à la recherche d'une arme, n'importe quoi, que je pourrais utiliser contre la personne qui est en train de déverrouiller la porte.

La seule chose que je trouve est le couteau à bout rond dont je me suis servie pour manger. Seulement lorsque je me retrouve seule, face à un homme qui fait une bonne tête de plus que moi, avec mon simple petit couteau à la main, je me rends compte que je suis foutue.

Je tremble de toute part, incapable de bouger, ne faisant que tenir le plus fermement possible le couteau que je tiens entre les mains. L'homme me dévisage en haussant un sourcil hautain ; pas étonnant, je dois vraiment avoir l'air pathétique. Il fait un pas en avant, et je recule instinctivement en criant.

"Ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie !"

Oui. Définitivement pitoyable. L'homme reste cependant impassible, et dépose au sol un gros sac de sport qu'il tenait sur son épaule. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que ce sac peut contenir, une bombe peut-être ?

L'homme se retourne alors en direction de la sortie sans avoir prononcé un mot, ce qui me laisse pantoise. Il compte vraiment s'en aller comme ça, sans rien me faire ou me dire ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'une tactique pour rendre ma mort encore plus lente et plus douloureuse ? Aurait-il peur de se faire accuser s'il s'occupait lui-même de ma mort ? Où sommes nous ? Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Est-ce que je vais vraiment mourir ? De toutes ces questions qui se mélangent dans mon esprit, il n'y en a qu'une que j'arrive à faire sortir.

"Qui êtes vous ?"

L'homme s'arrête soudainement et, sans se retourner, me répond d'une voix grave, lente, et froide.

"Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ça."

Il referme ensuite la porte derrière lui, la verrouille, et je l'entends remonter les marches.

Le silence de la salle dans laquelle je me trouve se fait de plus en plus pesant, à l'exception de mon souffle saccadé et des battements de mon cœur qui ne m'ont jamais paru aussi forts. Après avoir fait tomber le couteau au sol, je fixe mes mains qui ne semblent plus pouvoir s'arrêter de trembler.

Que vient-il de se passer ?

* * *

**Voili voulou, bon je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, (Surtout du côté Bellamy/Clarke) mais cette transition était nécessaire pour la suite... J'espère néanmoins que vous avez apprécié la nouvelle apparition de Raven, ce qui vous a permis de voir un peu plus comment marche son amitié avec Clarke, et d'avoir son avis sur les sentiments de Clarke et de Bellamy ! L'enquête avance petit à petit. Et puis Octavia qui reçoit un colis secret... Saurez vous deviner ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur ?**

**Je tenais une nouvelle fois à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites, j'ai de plus en plus de followers et de favorites et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette histoire ne passe pas inaperçue !**

**Merci tout particulièrement à ceux qui prennent le temps de donner leur avis dans une review, il n'y a rien de plus encourageant ! =D**

**A bientôt ! (Je l'espère)**

**Réponse à Freya : Ouiii tu as remarqué pour Octavia, mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est effectivement fait exprès *-* ! Je suis contente que tout ça t'ai plu, et ne t'inquiète pas, les choses vont s'expliquer au fur et à mesure... ;) Ensuite quant à Miller, il est prévu qu'il arrive un peu plus tard (genre 4 chapitres), mais je ne pensais pas qu'on le verrait souvent. Néanmoins une de tes idées me plait tout particulièrement, je ne te dis pas laquelle pour ne pas te gâcher le suspens, tu verras ! Merci de laisser une review aussi complète (deux même !) ça me fait juste trop plaisir :D Gros bisous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour après plusieurs mois d'absence ! Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce délai, qui n'est dû qu'à un simple manque de motivation... **

**Je ne sais pas s'il reste encore des personnes pour lire cette fic, mais si il y en a, sachez que j'ai l'intention de la finir ! Je ne connais rien de plus frustrant qu'une fic qui n'est pas terminée, et je ne tiens pas à vous infliger ça.**

**Pour vous faire un petit récapitulatif du dernier chapitre, un homme est venu apporter un sac à Octavia, et Bellamy et Clarke vont enfin pouvoir interroger Lincoln ! **

**J'espère que malgré l'attente ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Pdv Octavia**

Ok Octavia, tu as suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça. Maintenant, reprends-toi.

Je ferme les yeux, prends une grande inspiration, et compte jusqu'à dix, comme mon frère me l'a appris à faire à chaque fois que je perds mes moyens.

Il faut absolument que je découvre ce que ce sac noir peut bien cacher. Je me rapproche à pas de loup, et m'accroupie pour me retrouver au niveau du sac. Je n'ose pas le toucher… Et si jamais c'était une bombe ? Un seul faux mouvement et tout exploserait ! Je tremble, mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite… Garde ton calme Octavia, garde ton calme !

Aller c'est partie, nouvelle inspiration.

1\. 2. J'approche mon oreille de l'objet de mes peurs.

3\. 4. Je n'entends rien, pas le moindre bruit inquiétant, un sourire traverse mon visage.

5\. 6. Je rapproche mes doigts de la fermeture éclair.

7\. 8. Je tire d'un coup sec et retiens mon souffle.

9\. 10. Aucun signe de bombe, je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Je sors alors tout ce qui se trouve dans le sac : trois t-shirt noir, un jean basic, un pull noir, des sous-vêtements, un livre. J'inspecte les vêtements minutieusement et me rend compte que non, ils ne sont pas sales ou en mauvais état, que non, ils ne semblent pas comportés de micros ou de caméras, et que oui, ils sont parfaitement à ma taille. Ce dernier détail me met mal à l'aise, comment a-t-il fait pour prendre connaissance de mes mensurations ? Un frisson de dégoût me prend, je préfère ne pas y penser…

Quant au livre… _Les poèmes Saturniens_ de Verlaine. Il se moque de moi ? Il aurait pas pu me choisir un livre intéressant ; je sais pas moi, un roman policier ? Et bien non ! Il aura encore fallut qu'il opte pour des poèmes… Génial comme moyen de distraction.

Il n'empêche que tout ça me semble bizarre. Pourquoi mon ravisseur se donnerait autant de mal pour me mettre à l'aise ? Il commence par me frapper à la tête et m'enfermer dans un endroit inconnu, pour ensuite me laisser de quoi boire manger, me changer, et passer le temps ? Je ne comprends pas… C'est forcément un complice d'Indra. Ses mots, _« Tu en as beaucoup trop vu_ » raisonnent encore dans ma tête… Qui est cet homme ? Et quand est-ce que Bellamy viendra me chercher ? Je déteste être dépendante de lui encore une fois, mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre…

Je suis donc une fois de plus obligée d'attendre sans rien faire, et de lire des poèmes. J'en peux plus.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin_

**Pdv Bellamy**

Je regarde de nouveau mon portable pour la énième fois depuis quelques heures maintenant : il est enfin 7h00, je m'autorise à me lever. Je sors donc de mon lit, les nerfs à vif, et m'élance vers la chambre d'Octavia, pris d'un vague espoir que mon inattention m'ai joué des tours. Malheureusement non, sa chambre est aussi vide qu'elle laissait à le croire.

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Si elle a l'habitude de sortir jusque très tard, et qu'il peut même lui arriver de découcher, elle me montre toujours des signes de vie dès le lendemain. Elle se débrouille d'habitude pour m'envoyer un sms m'expliquant les causes de son absence, ou bien elle rentre le soir suivant comme si de rien n'était. Mais là, ce n'est pas le cas, et je tombe directement sur sa boîte vocale lorsque j'essaye de l'appeler. J'ai dormi d'un sommeil léger cette nuit, prêt à me réveiller au moindre son qui pourrait s'élever d'un coin de l'appartement : mais rien. Elle n'est juste pas là... Et ça m'inquiète.

Tiens, je viens de recevoir un message. Est ce qu'il viendrait d'elle ?

C : Compte sur moi pour arriver la première cette fois-ci ! J'ai hâte de voir qui avait raison à propos de la culpabilité de Lincoln...

Faux espoir, mais en même temps ce message me remonte le moral. Ce matin, je vais enfin pouvoir interroger Lincoln ! Je n'ai plus beaucoup de doute sur sa culpabilité, et j'ai hâte de pouvoir le prouver à Clarke. En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle ne pense pas sérieusement pouvoir arriver avant moi ce matin... C'est mal me connaître.

Je décide d'envoyer un sms à tous les amis d'Octavia dont je connais le numéro en espérant que j'obtiendrai des réponses rapidement. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je passerai la soirée à arpenter les lieux où elle traine habituellement. En tout cas pour l'instant, il faut que je me concentre sur l'enquête !

Une fois arrivé en face de la salle d'interrogatoire, je me décide enfin à répondre au message de Clarke.

B : Je me demande qui est arrivé le premier finalement… ;-)

Un sourire satisfait prend place sur mes lèvres, je me demande ce qu'elle va bien trouver à me répondre : pas grand-chose j'imagine ! Commencer une journée en clouant le bec de Clarke Griffin, je ne connais rien de mieux.

C'était malheureusement sans compter sur la voix si douce et pourtant tellement exaspérante qui s'élève à ce moment de la pièce d'à côté.

« Il me semble que c'est moi ! »

Apparait alors Clarke, petite diablesse cachée derrière un visage d'ange.

Je dois bien avouer que le fait d'être arrivé après elle m'agace, mais plutôt mourir que de reconnaître ma défaite.

« Et bah tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué que ça d'arriver à l'heure ! »

Je pense que ma taquinerie n'a pas dû lui plaire lorsque je vois son visage se durcir. Sans prendre la peine de répliquer, elle lève les yeux au ciel et claque la porte de la pièce de surveillance des interrogatoires dans laquelle doit probablement se trouver Wick, prêt à observer tous les détails de notre entretien avec le suspect.

J'attends alors une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Murphy n'arrive, suivi de Lincoln. Comme lors de notre dernière rencontre, ses regards sont hostiles, ses gestes contrôlés, et sa voix menaçante. Tout en lui semble crier « Je suis un criminel, arrêtez moi ! », et je n'ai qu'une seule envie : lui donner raison.

Un seul regard suffit à Murphy pour comprendre que ce serait moi le « méchant flic » cette fois-ci. Lincoln est pour moi, et moi seul.

« Alors Monsieur Reaper, ça vous fait quoi de savoir que votre belle-sœur, celle avec laquelle vous aviez tant de mal à bien vous entendre, est enfin morte ? Vous vous sentez mieux, soulagé peut-être ? » Entamé-je d'une voix sarcastique.

« Voyons Blake, t'y vas peut-être un peu fort là, laisse lui au moins le temps de s'installer ! »

Lincoln s'assoit alors, faisant bien attention à prendre le plus de temps possible pour me faire perdre patience, un sourire arrogant plaqué aux lèvres. Sans attendre qu'il ait fini, je reviens à la charge.

« Un peu fort… Tu trouves que j'y vais un peu fort ? Eh bien moi je vais te dire ce qui était un peu fort. »

Toujours dans l'idée de le provoquer, je m'élance impulsivement vers Lincoln, et le relève de son siège par le col.

« C'était le coup de feu qui a atterrit dans le cœur de madame Wood qui était fort ! »

Fidel à son rôle, Murphy pose sa main sur mon bras et me demande de me calmer, ce que j'accepte de faire pour le laisser débuter l'interrogatoire. Il lui pose alors diverses questions, en lui soulignant à chaque fois le fait qu'il est dans son propre intérêt d'y répondre. Il lui demande de nombreux renseignements concernant sa relation avec sa femme et sa belle-sœur que Lincoln lui donne avec plus ou moins de précisions, en conservant une expression ennuyé tout au long de l'échange.

Lorsque Murphy lui demande où il se trouvait lors du crime, Lincoln dit avoir passé la soirée dans un café dont il a oublié le nom et l'adresse. C'est évident qu'il nous ment, un alibi qui tient si peut la route cache forcément quelque chose ! Murphy me fait comprendre d'un regard que c'est à mon tour maintenant.

« Tu veux connaître ma théorie Lincoln ? Je peux te tutoyer, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »

Voyant son sourire suffisant réapparaître, je reprends mon discours sans attendre de réponse.

« Bien. Je pense que tout ceci est une histoire de drogue. Madame Wood avait découvert que tu planquais de la drogue un peu partout dans la maison. Vous ne cessiez de vous disputer à ce propos car tu ne voulais pas que ta femme l'apprenne… Alors quand elle a menacé de te dénoncer au retour du séjour de ta femme chez sa cousine, tu as pris une arme, lui as tiré dessus, et tu t'es empressé de te débarrasser du flingue pour qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à toi… »

Son expression change alors du tout au tout, j'ai enfin réussi à le toucher ! Cependant, ce qui devrait ressembler à de la peur s'apparente davantage à une expression d'incompréhension.

« Attendez deux minutes… de quelle drogue parlez-vous ? », commence-t-il d'une voix faussement étonnée, avant de poursuivre avec ironie, « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de la drogue dans ma maison. Je suis un homme tout à fait honnête, monsieur le lieutenant ! »

Ce n'est pas possible… Je meurs d'envie de lui faire bouffer ses mensonges et son sourire suffisant ! Alors que je peine à me calmer, Lincoln reprend la parole.

«Si vous avez trouvé de la drogue, elle avait peut-être des vertus médicinales. Vous devriez demander au médecin de la famille, Monsieur Nyko , il habite juste à côté de chez nous. »

C'en est trop. Ce type se fout de notre gueule, et il y prend plaisir ! Je lui lance un regard assassin avant de quitter la salle en trombe sous le regard accablé de Murphy.

A peine sorti, je laisse échapper ma rage en frappant le mur de toutes mes forces. Cet homme me met hors de moi, il est terriblement malsain, et je suis sûr qu'il est coupable ! Mais sans preuve, impossible de convaincre le jury. Si seulement on pouvait retrouver l'arme du crime…

Je suis soustrait de mes pensées par la sensation d'une main qui se pose sur mon épaule. Par reflex, je la retire aussitôt et me retourne pour pouvoir immobiliser la personne à qui elle appartient. Ladite personne qui se révèle être… Clarke Griffin. Evidemment.

« Bellamy… Tu me fais mal. »

Je relâche son bras que j'étais en train de tordre, et je la regarde, complètement perdu.

« Oh Clarke, je suis désolé… »

Quelque chose dans ces mots semble la mettre mal à l'aise.

« C'est pas grave », finit-elle par dire, « Bellamy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi es-tu sorti de la salle aussi précipitamment ? Vous n'aviez pourtant pas fini de l'interroger. »

Sa voix me donne l'impression qu'elle se sent véritablement concernée, ce qui n'est pas le cas de ses regards fuyants. Elle semble presque avoir peur de moi. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû claquer la porte aussi fort en sortant de la salle, peut-être aussi que je n'aurais pas dû déverser ma rage sur un mur, et peut-être que j'aurais mieux fait d'éviter de lui retourner le bras… Pas étonnant qu'elle me prenne pour un fou dangereux après ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer en repensant à toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu faire en présence de cette fille.

« Oui je sais… Mais c'est juste que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de continuer. Ce mec ne fait que nous mentir et nous mener sur de fausses pistes ! Ça ne sert à rien de l'interroger. »

Mes mots semblent la sortir de son anxiété, et elle plonge enfin ses yeux dans les miens. Comme d'habitude, je me retrouve complétement déstabilisé, mais pas autant que lorsque j'entends sa réponse.

« Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi lâche. »

Je ne trouve rien à lui rétorquer tant ses mots sont durs à mon oreille, et la déception qu'elle semble éprouver me fait plus de mal que je ne veux bien me l'avouer. J'aurais préféré qu'elle me traite de tous les noms, qu'elle me dise irresponsable et impulsif, plutôt qu'elle m'attaque sur mon point faible. Moi qui ai toujours voulu être courageux pour aider les autres, pour ma famille, ma sœur… Et le pire, c'est que je sais qu'elle a raison. Je la regarde sincèrement désolé, en espérant qu'elle réussisse à me comprendre et à me pardonner, jusqu'à ce que Murphy arrive et vienne briser notre échange.

«T'es sérieux Blake ? Tu sors d'un coup sans prévenir, juste parce que tu penses qu'il nous mène sur de fausses pistes ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est arrogant et que tu ne l'aimes pas, que son idée de médecin doit être écartée ! Je la trouve intéressante personnellement, le médecin de la famille doit forcément avoir des tas de choses à nous dire. Je pense qu'on devrait l'interroger le plus tôt possible. »

« Oui eh bien très peu pour moi ! »

En regardant Clarke à nouveau, une idée me vient à l'esprit.

« Tu sais ce qui serait vraiment intéressant ? Suivre Lincoln pour essayer de découvrir ce qu'il cache. Ce n'est qu'en agissant qu'on pourra avancer ! Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de moi pour interviewer un médecin. »

Murphy lève à sourcil dédaigneux à ces mots, mais il ne parait pas totalement contre non plus. Il me conseille de me dépêcher car Lincoln n'a plus que quelques papiers à signer auprès de Wick avant de partir. Bizarrement, je me sens un peu mieux. Je veux prouver à Clarke que je ne suis pas lâche, et que je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner à la moindre difficulté. Je lui adresse un sourire charmant.

« Dis-moi princesse, ça te tente une filature ? A moins que tu ne préfères assister à un énième interrogatoire sans intérêt. Je te comprendrais tu sais : moins d'enjeux, moins de dangers, tu serais tranquille et au chaud dans une petite salle enfermée avec Wick à regarder Murphy agir… Pour ton stage c'est sans doute vachement plus intéressant ! »

Je me sens heureux en voyant un sourire amusée poindre sur ses lèvres.

« Oh c'est bon ça va, pas la peine d'en rajouter, évidemment que je viens avec toi. »

Bingo.

* * *

**Pdv Clarke**

Après avoir passé des vêtements censés nous rendre inaperçus, Bellamy et moi avons patienté quelques minutes au coin de la rue en face du poste de police. Il m'a alors expliqué les trois règles essentielles d'une filature : toujours garder un œil sur sa cible, avoir au moins 5 mètres de distance avec elle, et, la plus évidente de toutes, ne pas se faire repérer.

Je suis contente de voir qu'il semble aller mieux. Je devrais m'en ficher royalement, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter en le voyant faire sa crise tout à l'heure. Il semblait complétement à bout. Alors quand j'ai vu à quel point il était excité par sa nouvelle idée, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le trouver mignon. On aurait dit un enfant qui venait de faire une grande découverte et qui voulait absolument la faire partager à son entourage !

Seulement, maintenant que nous sommes sur le point de passer à l'action, Bellamy ressemble à tout sauf à un enfant. Il est redevenu l'homme sérieux et pro qui s'apprête à accomplir une mission. Dès que Lincoln sort du poste de police, Bellamy se place devant moi et me fait signe de me taire. Il attend 5 secondes en observant minutieusement quel chemin notre suspect prend, puis nous commençons à le suivre le plus discrètement possible.

Lincoln a une démarche plutôt rapide et difficile à suivre si l'on veut paraître inaperçu. Nous passons notre temps à nous cacher derrière des voitures ou bien des passants qui nous regardent suspicieusement. Lincoln enchaine les petites rues, et il se retourne plusieurs fois : à croire qu'il sait qu'il est suivi !

Il va de plus en plus vite, et semble suivre un itinéraire au hasard : il tourne une fois à gauche, puis à droite, puis à gauche, et ainsi de suite ! Je sens que Bellamy commence à être agacé par la situation, se faire repérer ne devait pas faire partie de ses plans. Je commence à m'essouffler, moi qui avais l'habitude de me moquer des gens qui pratiquaient la marche rapide, je comprends tout de suite mieux quel en est l'intérêt ! J'espère que Lincoln va bientôt s'arrêter car je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir continuer bien longtemps.

Bellamy entreprend alors quelque chose qui m'étonne. Au lieu de continuer à suivre Lincoln qui tourne à gauche, Bellamy continue tout droit. Alors que j'hésitais sur le chemin à prendre, il me dit de me dépêcher de le suivre. Nous nous retrouvons alors à courir dans la rue comme deux voleurs qui essaieraient d'échapper aux autorités. C'est pas censé être nous les flics ? En tout cas pour la discrétion, c'est raté. Tout le monde semble nous suivre du regard pendant que mon souffle s'amenuise de plus en plus. Bellamy bifurque alors soudainement sur une petite rue à gauche avant de s'arrêter à l'angle opposé

« Bellamy qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai du mal à te suivre là ! »

« Attends quelques minutes et tu comprendras, je veux que Lincoln croit qu'il est parvenu à nous semer. »

« Oui et bah tu as intérêt à ne pas t'être trompé de rue parce qu'il m'a tué ton marathon là ! »

« Alors comme ça la princesse n'est pas habituée à faire un peu d'efforts ? Pourtant elle doit bien faire un peu de sport pour conserver sa ligne de rêve… »

« Pas ce genre de sport ! »

« Ah oui ? », commence-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, « Quel genre d'activités pratiques-tu alors Princesse ? »

En voyant son clin d'œil, mes joues déjà rougies par l'effort foncent encore davantage. Quant à lui, il rigole un peu de ma gêne avant de commencer à scruter les passants. Je peine à récupérer mon souffle, mais je profite de ce moment pour observer Bellamy. Quoi qu'on en dise, il est vraiment beau. Et c'est vrai qu'il semble bien aimer me taquiner. Mais ça ne veut en aucun cas dire qu'il s'intéresse à moi, et encore moins que je m'intéresse à lui ! Raven est complètement folle.

Son regard se tourne ensuite vers moi, il a dû sentir que je l'observais… Je me sens tout à coup de plus en plus gênée, mais lui me lance un regard soudainement enflammé. Tout se passe très vite. Ses yeux semblent poser un milliard de questions, et avant que j'aie le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il pose une main sur ma joue et s'élance à la recherche de mes lèvres.

Mon premier reflex consiste à le repousser : je parviens à l'éloigner en poussant sur son torse à l'aide mes mains. Son regard est complètement différent désormais, il semble énervé et presque étonné. Quant à moi, je suis complètement perdue. Comment un baiser aussi court a-t' il put avoir un tel effet sur moi ? Mes lèvres en demandent plus, je n'ose plus croiser son regard de braise, tout mon corps semble trembler d'excitation rien qu'à l'idée de reprendre là où il a commencé.

Mais merde Bellamy, pourquoi as-tu fait ça maintenant ? Et merde Clarke, pourquoi es-tu aussi faible ? Alors que mes yeux se lèvent vers lui timidement, je le vois se rapprocher de nouveau de moi, mais plus doucement cette fois. Ses bras m'enserrent la taille et son regard se fait de plus en plus insistant. Avant de me laisser le temps de protester, il revient à la charge en prenant cette fois-ci soin de m'empêcher toute échappatoire par la force de ses bras. Ce n'est pas plus mal que ça d'ailleurs, comme ça s'il arrive quelque chose que je regrette par la suite, je pourrais m'excuser de toute action par mon incapacité à m'en défaire.

Ses lèvres s'emparent de nouveau des miennes et je peux alors réellement en profiter. Je pose mes mains sur sa nuque et je me rapproche de lui au maximum. Chaque parcelle de mon corps ne demande qu'à aller à l'encontre du sien. Une chaleur me prend dans l'estomac tandis que nos lèvres se rencontrent et apprennent à se connaître. Les siennes me paraissent douces, expérimentées, entreprenantes, passionnées. Je m'enivre de son odeur à chaque fois que je tente de reprendre ma respiration. Ses pauses sont souvent de courtes durées, car Bellamy ne semble pas disposé à vouloir me laisser partir, et je dois bien avouer que je me complais dans cette situation.

Je sais que c'est mauvais pour moi. Je sais que je déteste ce type, enfin je sais que je devrais le détester. Il est tout ce que je n'aime pas : superficiel, arrogant, impulsif. Je sais que je risque de regretter cette incroyable démonstration de passion à la minute où tout sera fini. Je sais que je l'en blâmerai, que je rejetterai la faute sur lui, que je lui dirai qu'il est irresponsable pour un maître de stage de se comporter ainsi, et qu'il est totalement inconvenant de forcer une fille à l'embrasser alors qu'elle n'est pas intéressée ! Et pourtant… je sais aussi que c'est faux.

Je m'en veux de prendre autant de plaisir alors que tout devrait me rebuter dans le fait l'embrasser. Serait-ce seulement une réaction physique ? Cela voudrait dire que je suis tout aussi superficielle que lui, incapable de contrôler mon corps. Et si c'était plus que ça ? Il est vrai que j'aime de plus en plus être en sa présence. Même s'il m'exaspère pendant la majorité du temps, il m'arrive de le trouver mignon aussi parfois, et prévenant… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? S'il s'agit vraiment plus qu'une simple réaction physique, alors je suis foutue !

J'ai beau me sermonner et me répéter en quoi tout ceci est complètement stupide et dangereux, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de déception lorsque Bellamy finit par s'éloigner. Un sourire rayonnant apparait alors sur ses lèvres ainsi que sur les miennes. A quoi bon se poser tant de questions, ce sourire valait bien la peine de prendre un tel risque ! Cependant, je sais que les choses ne sont pas si simples. Bellamy me surprend en prenant la parole en premier.

« C'est bon, il est parti ? »

Mon sourire retombe aussitôt tandis que je cherche à comprendre ces derniers mots. Bellamy se retourne, fait quelques pas sur sa droite avant de se cacher derrière une voiture pendant quelques secondes. Il revient vers moi à toute vitesse, plus joyeux que jamais.

« Bingo ! Il vient tout juste de rentrer dans un café et devine lequel c'est ?… Le café de l'Arche ! Celui où on avait arrêté un dangereux trafiquant de drogue il y a quelques semaines de ça ! J'en étais sûr, c'est forcément lié… D'abord un meurtre, puis la drogue, et enfin ce café ! Tout me parait évident désormais ! »

Bellamy s'arrête dans son discours en voyant mon regard vide. Quelque chose vient de se briser à l'intérieur de moi. Comment ai-je pu être si bête ? J'avais oublié à quel point Bellamy pouvait se révéler être bon acteur lorsqu'il s'agissait d'arriver à ses fins. Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu penser qu'il était sincère, qu'il s'intéressait réellement à moi, et que je pouvais peut-être lui laisser une chance… C'est la faute de Raven tout ça, elle et ses idées tordues !

En voyant mes yeux perlés de larmes, Bellamy parait complètement déstabilisé.

« Attends deux secondes, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clarke ? Tu n'as pas cru que j'avais fait ça dans un autre but que de détourner l'attention de Lincoln ? Je veux dire… Ca me paraissait évident, enfin… Tu n'as pas pu sérieusement penser que je t'aurais embrassé de force si je n'avais pas de raison valable pour le faire ? »

Il ne vient pas juste de dire ça… Dites-moi que je rêve je vous en prie, ça doit être un cauchemar. Je ne viens pas d'avoir eu plus de plaisir qu'il ne m'a jamais été permis d'en avoir par un simple baiser, dans le seul but de faire diversion ? Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai l'impression que tout va de travers… Je secoue la tête, incapable de mettre mes idées au clair, et m'élance dans une rue inconnue en espérant pouvoir ainsi échapper au regard désolé de Bellamy. Pourtant, j'ai beau m'éloigner de plus en plus, je peux encore sentir sa présence quelque part derrière moi, je peux encore visualiser ses yeux plein de pitié, et je peux encore imaginer la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes…

Je suis foutue.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Vous vous dites peut-être que les choses n'avancent pas très rapidement, mais je vous promet que tout va bientôt se dénouer ;)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui auront lu ce chapitre, cela voudrait dire qu'il existe encore des personnes qui s'intéressent à cette histoire et ça, ça me touche ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en follow ou en favori, et un grand merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser un commentaire : c'est grâce à vous que la motivation m'est revenue ! **

**Je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible.**

**A bientôt ! **

**Ps : pour l'anecdote dont tout le monde se fout, à l'oral du bac de français je suis tombée sur _Au lecteur_, le poème que lit Octavia dans le chapitre 5 ! Il faut croire que ça m'a porté chance car j'ai eu 19 :3 **

**Freya : Une nouvelle fois, merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, je sais que les choses avancent petit à petit pour l'instant mais tout ira bientôt plus vite ;) Indra sera bientôt de retour et pour Miller je ne sais pas encore quand je vais le faire apparaître mais ça ne saurait tarder... Pour le Jasty, tu te doutes que la remise en scène du café de l'Arche va les faire réapparaitre dans peu de temps ! Quant à Maya et Harper, je n'ai pas encore trop d'idée pour les insérer dans mon histoire, mais j'y réfléchis. Gros bisous, et encore désolée pour l'attente ! **

**GreenEyes : Je suis contente que ma fiction t'ai plu à ce point ! J'espère que la suite t'intéresse toujours et si oui, qu'elle te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, gros bisous ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Un petit récapitulatif des évènements du chapitre précédent : Octavia a trouvé un recueil de Verlaine et des vêtements, Bellamy et Clarke ont pris Lincoln en filature après l'avoir interrogé, Bellamy a embrassé Clarke pour passer inaperçu de Lincoln et elle l'a mal pris.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Pdv Bellamy**

Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Clarke aussi touchée. Elle qui aime faire la fille forte, toujours prête à me remettre à ma place et à m'asséner une réplique cassante… Comment pourrait-elle être aussi perturbée par un simple baiser ?

Bon ok, je ne suis pas tout à fait honnête avec moi-même là. Ce n'était pas un « simple baiser ». C'était une véritable explosion d'émotion et de passion. Mais il n'empêche que c'était de la comédie, je sais très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté de m'embrasser dans un contexte normal de toute façon.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? J'ai beau être du genre je m'en foutiste avec les filles, je n'aurais jamais embrassé une fille sans son accord ! Elle me voit vraiment comme ça ? Je n'en vois pourtant pas l'intérêt : ce qui me plait, c'est la séduction. Le baiser n'est qu'une récompense, et si c'est forcé ça n'a plus aucun charme. Enfin je dis ça mais ça fait longtemps que ce jeu ne m'attire plus.

Maintenant que j'y pense, si elle a cru que ce baiser était sincère, pourquoi a-t-elle fini par y répondre ? Je me suis bien rendu compte que je l'ai surprise en m'y prenant aussi brusquement, mais quand elle a relevé les yeux vers moi j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait compris où je voulais en venir… Alors pourquoi avoir participé si avidement si elle ne cherchait pas simplement à passer inaperçue de Lincoln ?

Aurait-elle accepté que je l'embrasse sans aucune raison ? Juste… pour le plaisir ? J'aurais donc finalement bien une chance avec elle ? Enfin, j'en avais sans doute une avant que je ne lui dise que je n'avais aucune raison valable de l'embrasser et qu'elle ne s'en aille en courant. Bien joué Bellamy.

Je jette un regard vers le café de l'Arche avant de tourner la tête en direction de la rue dans laquelle Clarke vient de s'enfoncer. L'enquête ou la fille… Dur dilemme.

La réponse devrait être simple : mon job et ma famille ont toujours été les choses les plus importantes dans ma vie, les filles passent après. Mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Clarke, j'ai l'impression de remettre toutes mes idées et mes valeurs en question. On s'est beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps, et maintenant c'est comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de ma vie. Je ne peux pas la trahir.

C'est décidé, il faut que je la retrouve.

* * *

**Pdv Octavia**

Après avoir passer plusieurs heures à lire des poèmes de Verlaine, je sature, j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps. Je me lève d'un coup et m'étire : il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose à faire ! Je réfléchis à tout ce que Bell a pu m'apprendre pour me protéger : comment réagir en cas de racket, d'agression ou de hold-up, tout ça je sais. Mais pourquoi ne m'a t'il jamais dit comment j'étais censée me comporter en cas d'enlèvement par un fou furieux ?

Bon, réfléchissons à des films ou livres que j'ai lu. Mon frère m'a toujours dit que parfois la fiction pouvait se révéler bien plus réelle qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Le problème c'est que la seule référence qui me vient quand je pense à un personnage enfermé contre son grès, c'est le dessin animé Raiponce… Pourquoi n'ai-je pas passé plus de temps à lire quand j'étais au lycée ?

Mais maintenant que j'y pense, Raiponce, ce n'est pas si mal ! Dans mon souvenir elle se bat à l'aide d'une poêle à frire, et ça a l'air assez efficace ! En plus, il m'a bien semblé en avoir vu une lorsque j'avais inspecté les placards de la mini cuisine... Après un court instant d'hésitation, je finis par me décider : quoique je fasse si je me fais attaquer j'aurais l'air ridicule, alors autant ne pas être complètement démunie !

J'ouvre donc les portes des quelques placards qui sont disposés dans la pièce et pousse un cri de victoire quand je trouve enfin l'objet désiré ! Mon arme à la main, je m'amuse à donner des coups de poêle à des ennemis imaginaires dans le vide. Je constate cependant que cet objet n'est pas aussi maniable que Raiponce laisse à le supposer au moment où je renverse plusieurs ustensiles de cuisine… Oups.

Je décide donc de prendre du temps pour m'entrainer à l'utiliser correctement. Je la manie à une puis deux mains, je tente de la diriger de droite à gauche, puis de haut en bas, tout en gardant l'équilibre et en tachant de ne rien renverser. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne pour me voir, parce que je dois avoir l'air assez bête à gesticuler dans tous les sens avec ma poêle à frire ! J'imagine bien les remarques moqueuses que pourraient me faire Bellamy et ça me fait sourire. Mon humeur change cependant du tout au tout lorsque j'entends des bruits de pas qui proviennent de l'escalier.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, tant pis pour l'entrainement, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Je me place à droite de la porte et lève ma poêle en l'empoignant à deux mains. Mon ravisseur descend précipitamment, je l'entends rentrer sa clé hâtivement dans la serrure et la tourner la poignée brusquement. A peine a-t-il eut le temps d'ouvrir, qu'il rentre et se retourne pour claquer la porte.

Sa précipitation me surprend, mais je ne dois pas me laisser impressionner : il faut que je sorte d'ici à tout prix. Sans perdre plus de temps à réfléchir sur son attitude étrange, je lui fracasse ma poêle sur la tête. Il pousse un cri étranglé et tente de se protéger à l'aide de ses bras mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Je ferme les yeux et me déconnecte de la réalité, et je ne fais alors que frapper, frapper encore et frapper un peu plus. Je le sens tomber mais je continue sans relâche. Lorsque mes bras commencent à fatiguer, je m'autorise à ouvrir les yeux et à lâcher mon arme. Mon ravisseur est étalé au sol, le corps meurtri en de nombreuses parts.

Je sens une pointe de remord monter en moi, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder. C'était lui ou moi. Je récupère la clé qui a glissé de ses mains, ouvre la porte et la referme derrière moi. L'obscurité règne autour de moi, mais je devine des escaliers qui mènent à une autre porte. Je les grimpe le plus rapidement possible, en faisant bien attention à ne pas rater une marche. Une fois en haut, je distingue de la lumière qui sort des interstices de la porte qui me fait face. Un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres, j'entends la liberté qui m'appelle… Je vais enfin pouvoir sortir, retrouver mon frère et mes amis, et je n'aurai plus besoin de lire des poèmes bizarres et de voir un mec inquiétant s'en prendre à moi ! Une vie normale quoi.

C'est donc à la fois nerveuse et excitée que je pose enfin ma main sur la poignée et que je commence à la tourner, jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix qui me terrifie s'élever derrière la porte. « Lincoln où est ce que tu es encore parti ? Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher ! Je vous retrouverai la fille et toi, et je vous tuerai tous les deux s'il le faut ! ». Cette voix et le souvenir auquel je l'assimile me glacent le sang. Indra. Des larmes de frustration me brouillent la vue, il n'est plus question de m'évader. Pas avant de savoir où je me trouve, et de m'assurer que je peux sortir d'ici saine et sauve. Je redescends les marches en trombe, et entre dans la salle presque aussi rapidement que j'en étais sortie.

Je jette un regard à mon ravisseur toujours à terre et pousse un soupir chargé de colère et de déception. La seule chose que je sais de lui est qu'il s'appelle Lincoln, ou du moins c'est comme ça qu'Indra l'a appelé. J'en profite donc pour le fouiller, en espérant trouver un téléphone portable pour pouvoir contacter mon frère, ou bien au moins une carte d'identité pour pouvoir en apprendre plus sur lui. Mais nan, les poches de sa veste et de son jean sont tristement vides. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Je repense à Raiponce et laisse échapper un petit rire alors qu'une nouvelle idée germe dans mon esprit.

« Changement de plan… »

* * *

Un verre d'eau renversé plus tard, mon ravisseur se réveille pieds et poings liés, au sens propre du terme, la tête trempée. Il regarde tout d'abord autour de lui et constate qu'il est attaché sur une chaise à l'aide de tous les vêtements que j'ai pu trouver dans le sac qu'il m'avait apporté. Ses yeux se posent ensuite sur moi qui me tiens juste en face de lui avec ma poêle à frire dans la main, le regard menaçant. Lui se contente de me dévisager en me donnant l'impression de s'ennuyer profondément. Bon, c'est sûr que je ne dois pas être très impressionnante avec ma poêle dans les mains, mais quand même, il aurait pu au moins faire semblant d'avoir un peu peur !

« Écoute-moi Lincoln, tu t'appelles bien Lincoln ? » En le voyant hausser un sourcil, je continue. « On va dire que oui. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ou pourquoi tu fais ça, ni ce que tu comptais faire moi, mais pour l'instant c'est moi qui ai l'avantage ! Alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement, sans quoi je n'hésiterai pas à t'attaquer comme tout à l'heure ! »

C'est faux, bien évidemment. Je peux voir des bleus sur toutes les parties visibles de son corps, et du sang séché au coin de sa bouche. Je n'aurai jamais le courage de m'en reprendre à lui, mais ça il ne peut pas le savoir. Pourtant, je vois ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire amusé, comme s'il savait que j'en étais incapable.

« Je ne plaisante pas, je suis dangereuse ! Mon frère est policier, il m'a appris à me défendre. Je sais exactement comment te faire mal, et je n'hésiterai pas à le faire. Je veux des informations ! Je veux savoir ce que je fais ici, je veux comprendre pourquoi Indra a menti sur le jour du meurtre sur lequel travaille mon frère, et pourquoi elle veut nous tuer tous les deux ! Qui es-tu, et pourquoi m'as-tu enlevé ? Est-ce que tu me veux réellement du mal ? »

Son sourire amusé toujours présent, il prend enfin la parole.

« Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant ; D'une femme inconnue, et que j'aime, et qui m'aime ; Et qui n'est, chaque fois, ni tout à fait la même ; Ni tout à fait une autre, et m'aime et me comprend. »

Il a récité ces quelques mots tout en me fixant d'un regard enflammé qui me met mal à l'aise. Ces mots je les reconnais, je les ai lus tout à l'heure, du Verlaine. Et c'est censé me faire plaisir le fait qu'il me récite ce poème ? Nan parce que c'est plus flippant qu'autre chose ! J'ai l'impression qu'il attend quelque chose de moi, mais je ne sais pas quoi… Bon, je vais tenter de le faire parler.

« Alors comme ça tu aimes bien la poésie. Verlaine, c'est ça ? C'est ton poète préféré ? »

Son sourire est différent maintenant. Il ne se moque plus de moi, il est juste calme et apaisé, comme si tout était rentré en ordre.

« Tu te poses beaucoup de questions, mais je n'en ai moi-même pas toutes les réponses. »

Je le regarde à présent interloquée. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Ça existe vraiment des personnes aussi bizarres ? Il parle de Verlaine ou des questions que je lui ai posé tout à l'heure ? J'ai l'impression qu'il fait exprès de m'ignorer puis pouvoir me répondre en différé, juste pour m'énerver. Et ça marche.

« Et bien tant pis, dis-moi déjà ce que tu sais ! »

Il secoue la tête comme pour effacer mes dernières paroles, et il répond à la place à ma question précédente.

« Verlaine n'est peut-être pas mon poète préféré, mais _Mon rêve familier_ est assurément un des poèmes que j'affectionne le plus. »

Ce qu'il peut être agaçant ! Je vais tenter une nouvelle stratégie.

« Arrête de changer de sujet à chaque fois ! Je t'en prie réponds-moi. Ca fait trop longtemps que je suis cloitrée ici sans savoir pourquoi, et j'ai peur. Je veux comprendre, je veux sortir d'ici et je veux retrouver mon frère et mes amis ! Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant, je suis prête à oublier tout ce qu'a dit Indra. Je te promets que je ne dirai rien. Pourquoi me veux-tu du mal ? » lui demandé-je le gorge nouée.

Une lueur d'inquiétude traverse ses yeux. C'est bon signe.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal, au contraire. »

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas repartir ? »

« Parce que c'est trop dangereux. Indra n'hésitera pas à te tuer, ou du moins à te faire tuer. Elle a bien trop à perdre si ce que tu as entendu l'autre jour venait à se faire savoir. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'Indra a à faire dans cette histoire ? Elle travaille depuis des années pour la police, comment en est-elle venue à les trahir pour aider un meurtrier ? »

« L'argent, bien évidemment, c'est toujours une histoire d'argent. »

En voyant sa mine butée, je comprends qu'il ne m'en dira pas plus sur Indra. Tant pis, je peux trouver autre chose.

« Et toi, comment t'es-tu retrouvé mêlé dans cette histoire ? »

Il détourne le regard et semble fixer un point sur le mur de la mini cuisine.

« Par bêtise… »

« Mais encore ? »

« Quand j'étais jeune, je croyais que l'argent m'apporterait tout ce que je voulais, et c'est ainsi que je me suis embarqué dans une entreprise qui me dépassait. »

Il ferme les yeux, mais alors que je lui demande à nouveau de continuer, il se décide enfin à me raconter son histoire en me regardant fixement. Il s'était marié par intérêt. Sa femme faisait partie d'une famille très connue par la pègre. En effet, le père de cette femme avait réussi à mettre en place un important trafic de drogue qui les avait rendus richissimes ! Lincoln en avait entendu parler par des connaissances et des amis d'amis, et tous semblaient dire qu'il s'agissait d'un cercle très privé dans lequel il était quasiment impossible d'entrer. Sauf, bien sûr, si l'on parvenait à séduire la fille du boss. C'est ainsi que Lincoln avait réussi à entrer dans l'une des plus familles de criminels les plus fermées de notre époque et qu'il avait enfin pu devenir riche.

« Cependant, j'ai fini par me rendre compte de mon erreur. Autour de nous, les cadavres s'accumulaient au fur et à mesure que notre argent augmentait. Ce qui n'était à la base qu'une vente illicite de drogue se transformait en bain de sang. J'ai voulu m'en aller mais j'ai vite compris que c'était impossible. Tous ceux qui s'opposent à la famille des Grounders se font tuer, et cette famille a beaucoup d'ennemis… Le fait qu'Anya soit morte n'a rien d'étonnant. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'elle ait pu vivre aussi longtemps. »

Anya ? Maintenant qu'il est bien parti, autant que j'en profite pour en apprendre le plus possible !

« Anya c'est la fille sur laquelle enquête mon frère c'est ça ? C'était ta femme ? »

« Non c'était la sœur de ma femme. Ma belle-sœur du coup, mais nous ne nous entendions pas très bien. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'elle a tout de suite compris que j'étais intéressé par l'argent, et qu'elle ne supportait pas que je fasse partie de la famille. Ce qui est étonnant c'est que je ne pense pas que son mari Gustus avait des aspirations beaucoup plus nobles que les miennes quand il l'a épousé, et pourtant elle ne lui a jamais fait de reproches.»

« Qui est-ce qui l'a tué ? »

« Ah ça je n'en sais rien, il y a tellement de personnes qui voulaient sa mort… »

Tout ce qu'il me dit me parait fondamental pour l'enquête, je me demande si Bellamy est déjà au courant de tout ça…

« Mais attends, tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Indra avait aidé le meurtrier pour de l'argent, tu n'as vraiment pas la moindre idée de qui ça pourrait être ? »

« Indra a déjà travaillé pour nous, mais elle ne fait pas partie de la famille. Elle a pu trouver quelqu'un qui la payait plus, et qui lui a assuré sa protection. N'importe qui aurait pu faire appel à elle. »

Je le dévisage tandis qu'il se perd dans ses réflexions. Au début j'étais persuadée d'avoir en face de moi un meurtrier. Ça me semblait évident, il devait être un complice d'Indra, sinon il ne m'aurait jamais enfermé ici ! Pourtant, le fait qu'il m'ait gardé en vie et le moment où j'ai entendu Indra qui disait vouloir notre mort à tous les deux, m'ont fait tout remettre en question. Et maintenant, avec toutes ces révélations, je suis quasiment certaine qu'il est innocent.

« Et sinon, quand est-ce que tu comptes me détacher ? » finit-il par me dire l'air impatient.

« Pas tout de suite ! Je ne te fais pas encore confiance à cent pourcents. Tu pourrais très bien m'avoir menti sur tout ce que tu m'as dit… »

« Oh non, je n'oserai pas, j'ai bien trop peur des représailles… »

Tout en parlant, il désigne ma poêle de la tête. Nan mais je rêve où il se moque de moi ? Un sourire apparait sur ses lèvres. Effectivement, il se fout de ma gueule.

« Je te rappelle que je suis parvenue à t'assommer tout à l'heure ! A ta place je rigolerai moins… »

Son sourire augmente, il n'a pas l'air convaincu.

« Bon écoute, plutôt que de te moquer de moi, dis-moi plutôt quand est ce que je pourrai sortir d'ici ! » continué-je.

« Pas avant demain. Tu l'as sans doute compris, mais Indra est à notre recherche, et elle peut être très patiente. Si elle a réussi à se cacher, il est possible qu'elle attende toute la nuit que l'un d'entre nous sorte. C'est trop dangereux pour toi. »

Cet homme m'étonne. J'ai beau lui avoir fracassé la tête à coup de poêle, avoir tenté de m'enfuir, et l'avoir attaché à une chaise, il continue à vouloir me protéger pour une raison qui m'échappe. Je ne comprends pas.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu te trouvais juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Indra ne nous trouvera jamais ici. Elle ne pourra pas te faire de mal. »

« Nan, je voulais dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvé moi ? J'imagine que je ne suis pas la première personne que tu croises qui risque la mort. Pourtant tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la mienne. Je veux savoir pourquoi. »

Un petit sourire illumine son visage, avant qu'il ne reprenne les vers qu'il avait commencés à réciter un peu plus tôt.

« Car elle me comprend, et mon cœur transparent ; Pour elle seule, hélas! cesse d'être un problème ; Pour elle seule, et les moiteurs de mon front blême ; Elle seule les sait rafraîchir, en pleurant. »

Je pousse un soupir exagéré pour lui cacher le réel sentiment qui monte en moi, un sentiment de trouble profond. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de types comme lui. D'habitude j'arrive à cerner les mecs assez rapidement, mais là non. Nan mais qui récite des poèmes de nos jours ? On ne lui a jamais dit que c'était complètement ringard ?

« T'es vraiment bizarre toi. » lui dis-je dans un sourire que j'ai du mal à contenir.

« Merci du compliment. »

* * *

**Pdv Bellamy**

Comment perdre trente minutes de sa vie à essayer de retrouver une fille qui était sans doute rentrée en métro depuis longtemps… J'ai beau avoir fait le tour du quartier, suivi différentes blondes qui ne ressemblaient pas tant que ça à Clarke finalement, et demandé à tous les passants que je croisais s'ils n'avaient pas vu une jolie jeune femme courir en pleurant, je n'ai réussi qu'à passer pour un fou. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que quand je suis retourné dans l'Arche, je n'ai pas retrouvé une seule trace de Lincoln. C'est comme s'il n'était jamais venu ici. J'ai donc foiré avec la fille, et avec mon enquête. Génial.

Après avoir mangé un sandwich sans grand appétit, je décide de sortir mon portable pour vérifier si je n'ai pas reçu de sms de Clarke, mais je ne trouve rien venant de sa part. A la place, je suis inondée de réponses des amis d'Octavia, et ces messages me terrifient : « Aucune nouvelle d'Octavia désolé! », « Je sais pas, ça fait deux soirs qu'on l'a pas vu… », « Aucune idée, elle répond pas à mes appels. », et ainsi de suite. Elle a disparu. Personne ne sait où elle est, personne ne l'a vu depuis deux jours. Et moi j'étais là à me lamenter parce que j'avais rendu triste une fille et que j'avais perdu un suspect, alors que ma sœur est peut-être en danger…

Comme ça ne fait pas exactement 48h, je ne peux pas encore signaler sa disparition. Il va donc falloir que je me débrouille seul. Tant pis pour Clarke et pour l'enquête, je verrai ça plus tard. Je vais plutôt passer mon après-midi à aller dans les lieux que fréquente habituellement Octavia, et j'interrogerai tous les barmans, tous les videurs de boîte, tous les serveurs qui la connaissent s'il le faut… Mais je la retrouverai !

* * *

**Voili voilou !**

**Dans ce chapitre, pas beaucoup de Bellarke mais vous avez pu voir la première conversation entre Lincoln et Octavia ;) **

**Maintenant que vous avez un peu plus d'informations sur la famille des Grounders, l'enquête vous parait-elle plus évidente ? Vous avez deviné qui était le meurtrier ? Vous aurez toutes vos réponses dans deux chapitres normalement !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je remercie une nouvelle fois tous les gens qui suivent, mettent en favoris, et commentent mon histoire. Je vous adore et je vous fais tous pleins de bisous !**

**A bientôt !**

**GreenEyes : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pas beaucoup de Bellarke dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère que tu aimes ce début de Linctavia ;) Gros bisous, et merci de me suivre !**

**Graciel : Et oui je suis de retour ! Bon, je suis pas encore au niveau de tous pleins tous pleins de chapitres, mais je vais faire de mon mieux... Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise =D Gros bisous !**

**Nanoush : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! En espérant que tu aies aussi apprécié la suite ^^ Merci pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir, gros bisous ! **

**Freya : Encore merciii pour tes si longues et détaillées reviews ! Moi aussi ça m'avait manquée d'avoir tes impressions =D Alooors, pour te répondre ! Tout d'abord Clarke. En effet elle agit un peu lâchement mais elle a vraiment été choquée... Elle se relèvera par la suite t'inquiète ;) Ensuite, Jasty et Raven c'est pas pour tout de suite, je me concentre d'abord vraiment sur l'enquête pour pouvoir la terminer et passer à autre chose ! Pour Miller il est très possible qu'il apparaisse dans le prochain chapitre... Mais pour l'instant, on ne verra pas trop son lien avec l'histoire ! Son rôle se définira plus par la suite, ce sera juste une petite introduction du personnage je pense ^^ Pour finir, ce que tu m'as dit sur la dispute m'a fait réfléchir et tu as tout à fait raison. Même si ça n'avance pas trop dans ce chapitre, j'avais prévu de m'en débarrasser assez rapidement sans que cela ait de réelles conséquences. Mais c'est vrai que ça ne sert à rien si ça se résout rapidement et que tout redevient comme avant. Du coup elle aura sans doute un peu plus d'impact que prévu... Merci pour tous tes conseils et tes compliments ! Gros bisous !**


End file.
